The One
by C.A.M.3
Summary: The One, the last book in the Selection Trilogy, isn't out yet. But we all want to know what happens next! So this is my version of The One. Maxerica. Maxon/America.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thanks for choosing my story! I hope you like it! I just finished The Elite and was so excited I NEEDED to know what came next. So I decided to decide for myself what came next! Hope you like it! Go ahead and Review or whatever! Thanks!

All rights go to Kiera Cass. No copyright infringement intended.

_Chapter One_

_ "We need a plan" Anne said. _

I smiled wickedly. I was going to win back Maxon 's trust. Oh and make sure Aspen understands that whatever there was between us is over. I am going to get extra help from Silvia- like it or not- to prove that I'm just as smart. I'm going to make up for my mistake.

"Okay," I said while I sat down on the edge of my bed. "So what's the plan?" We spent the rest of the night in whispered voices.

The next morning, Lucy opened the curtains in my rooms to a white background. Snow was falling peacefully to the ground.

"Oh!" Lucy said excitedly. Anne, Mary and I looked over.

"Good thing we made a winter dress for today!" She took out the dress. It was long sleeves and the shiney velvety cloth was navy blue. It just brushed my ankles. I slipped on the pearls Maxon gave me and some shoes and went down for breakfast.

There, Elise and Celeste were talking quietly while Kriss and Maxon make conversation. I sat down and ate quickly, not wanting to stand Celeste and the King's glares and not wanting to see Kriss flirt with Maxon. Just before I was ready to excuse myself, Maxon caught my eye. He tugged his ear inconspicuously and I did it back. I smiled. The Queen entered the room just as we were finishing up.

"Ladies, I want you in the Women's Room for lunch. We have the next challenge. This will be the last challenge." I spent the time before lunch writing a new song. I wanted to finish it and show it to Maxon tonight when he comes. To tell him I made my decision.

I got the piano part down perfectly but I really struggled to find words that go with a light turned on. Does love really need words. I just hope the music speaks for itself well enough.

I walked into the Women's room. The Queen and Silvia were talking quietly to each other and Elise and Kriss talk also talking to each other. Celeste must not be here yet. I headed over to Eise and Kriss but Queen Amberly and Silvia invited me over by them.

"Your Majesty" I curtsied.

"America, we were just talking about you. I just wanted to say that mistakes are always made. But the important thing is not to simply ignore it or wallow in self pity. But to learn from it and rise above and beyond it. I trust you will do wonderfully in this next challenge. Good luck. Oh! And remember: Ask and it will be given to you. Demand and it will be taken away." I must've looked confused at the Queen's advice because she added "You'll understand soon enough. Dismissed." I curtsied again and left. Celeste arrived, fuming as always and we gathered around for Queen Amberly and Silvia to tell us our next Challenge. The four of us quieted down as Queen Amberly and Silvia stood up.

"Ladies, I am very excited for this next Challenge. At the end, one of you will be eliminated. Then, at the Christmas ball in a month, Prince Maxon will choose his bride-to-be! Now listen as Queen Amberly explains this Challenge." Silvia back down and Queen Amberly stood up.

"Because there are so few of you and one of you will be Prince Maxon's wife, we decided that the public needs to get to know each of you better than just a one minute interview every week. Therefore, you each will make a video diary, which will be view on Friday's report. Each video will be five to ten minutes but it may be more if needed. You can talk about anything you want. Your family, your home or hometown, your friends, your relationship with Prince Maxon, what you think of the Palace or your time here. You can even talk about the food here if you'd wish." We all chuckled at that. I'm pretty sure she glanced at me when she said that. "It also doesn't have to be just you in it. If you made some good friends here, it can star them, or you with the Prince. Anything you wish. Good luck." Queen Amberly stood down and Silvia took the stage once more.

"Now elimination will be a tad different this time around. The public- both the higher and lower castes- will view your videos and will vote on their favorite and least favorite. Then the Prince, who will get about forty percent of the vote will vote on his least favorite only. The person who get the least favorite of all of that will go home. Then from the three remaining, Prince Maxon will choose his wife! No one is allowed to touch anyone's camera's without their specific consent. Understood? If anyone sabotages anyone's video, they will be sent home **immediately**. Understood?" We all nodded. Celeste rolled her eyes. "Good. Now your cameras will be in your rooms when you get back. You may start immediately. Good luck." With that we were dismissed to our rooms. I saw the camera sitting on the piano. I picked it up and turned it on. But what do I say? I suppose I should introduce myself, start with the basics, then do damage control from last week. I positioned the screen so I could see myself and held it in front of my face. I smiled as I hit record so it started off with me smiling.

"Hi! This is America Singer! But I suppose you already knew that. This is day one of this new Challenge." I chuckled nervously. "I'll start with the basics. I'm seventeen, I was a five before I came here. I have four siblings: an older brother, an older sister, a younger sister and a younger brother. And two amazing parents. And I miss all of you! I love you!" I thought a shoutout to my family would be good. "I can play the piano, guitar, violin and I can also sing. Hmm…" I said as I thought of something else to say. "The Palace is probably the most beautiful place I've ever seen. The food here is wonderful, just thought I should put that out there." I said jokingly. "My favorite place in the entire Palace is probably the gardens. There is every flower imaginable there. It's just so peaceful and calm and beautiful there." I started walking around my room, pacing, until I finally sat down on a chair by the fireplace. I've made some really good friends here. My best friend was probably Marlee Tames before she was eliminated. I also really enjoy being with Kriss and Elise. I wanted to thank everyone for their awesome support. I never knew someone like me could ever be even in this, let alone an Elite. And I really want to thank everyone." I took a deep breath, turning serious. "I also want to say I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake last Report. I'm really sorry. I was homesick and angry and confused. I didn't think through my actions and I was rash. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I will not let you down again. From here on out I will control my temper and will think through my decisions. I will not let you or Prince Maxon down like that again. I'm sorry." With that I hit stop and put the camera down on the piano where I found it. I took a deep, shaky breath to me from crying. My maids walked in and I smiled at them.

"Did you get a chance to play with the camera yet?" Anne asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I just finished taping. You wanna see it?" I reached for it.

"No, we wanna be surprised." I smiled.

"Ookaay! Suit yourselves!" I said playfully.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mary took something out of her dress pocket and handed it to me. An Envelope. I opened it. Queen Amberly wanted to see me in her private office as soon as I got this. "Can one of you take me to the Queen's private office? She wanted to see me." Anne got up.

"I'll go." She smiled at me and I smiled back. We left without another word. We went to the third floor. I remember Silvia saying we weren't allowed on this floor without permission from the royal family. A guard stopped up.

"Excuse me. Ma'am you're not allowed on this floor." I showed him the letter from the Queen. "My apologies, Lady America." I nodded and we continued on to a beautifully carved wooden door.

"Thank you, Anne. I think I can find my way back." She nodded and walked away. I raised my hand to knock just as the door opened. Maxon walked out.

"America!" He said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother sent for me."

"Oh. Of course. Sorry." He passed me. "I'll still see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah, 'course." I smiled as he walked backwards, staring at me.

"Okay, see you then."

"See you then." I smiled brightly as I walked into the Queen's personal office. She looked up.

"America, good. Take a seat, get comfortable. Just let me finish this." I finished writing something, set aside the paper, then looked at me. "America, I need you to promise me you'll keep this conversation just between two okay? Not even Maxon, or your maids." I nodded. "Good. Now Maxon was just here, as you know, talking about you. I'm going to be blunt now. You made a big mistake last Report. And it almost cost you. But Maxon saved you. Truth be told, you deserve to be eliminated. You really do." My face fell. "You're rash and temperamental. The King's right in saying that the country would not be best in your hands. But I don't think so. I think under all that, you're confident and strong and compassionate. You are smart and would do great things for this country. And most important: Maxon loves you. Very much. That is why I'm going to help you. I _want_ you to win, America. And I want Maxon to be happy. If you agree, I would meet with you every Monday after lunch." I face brightened up.

"Yes! I would love to! Thank you!"

"Good." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow after lunch then. And remember to keep these meetings a secret please."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I got up and curtsied. She smiled and waved her hand.

"None of that. When we're alone I want you to call me Amberly."

"Thank you, Amberly. I won't let you down."

"I hope not. Now go. I believe you have a meeting with my son after dinner." She smiled and I left. I went into my room, where the maids readied a bath and brought my evening dress out.

I slipped into the dress and looked into the full length mirror. It was long, past my ankles. The white accents brought out the winter in the black dress.

"You guys outdid yourselves again." I started towards the door. "Oh and you guys don't need to come back after dinner. I'm meeting with Maxon." I grinned as they clapped excitedly. Then I went to dinner.

After dinner I headed to my room. I barely sat down by the fire when a knock came. I jumped up and opened it. He kissed me before I could say hi.

"Hey," I said as we broke apart. "So remember how I said I just needed time?"

"Yeah," he answered, suddenly interested.

"Well I made up my mind." I said, trying not to let anything away.

"And?" He urged.

"Let me show you." I flirted. Expecting a kiss, he leaned in. But instead I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the piano. I sat and he sat down next to me. I laid my fingers gently on the keys and closed my eyes. I pressed down on the keys and let the music come to me. I could almost feel the bench under me. I could almost feel the keys in front of me. I could almost feel Maxon sitting next to me, staring at me in amazement. Almost. All I felt was the music. I pressed the last keys down, letting the cord linger eerily throughout the room. Then I opened my eyes and looked at Maxon. But only for a second. Before his lips came crashing down on mine.

"That was for you. I wrote it this morn-" But he interrupted me.

"You _wrote_ that? America, that was beautiful." I smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." There was a small silence. "So you wanted to tell me something?" I asked nervously. For all I know, it's going to be the exact opposite from what I told him.

"Yeah. First of all I just wanted to say that I forgive you for the last Report. It doesn't mean you automatically get my trust back and we're back where we were before. But we're just a step closer."

"I understand."

"And I also want to say that it's between you and Kriss for the final standings. Either Elise or Celeste will most likely be sent home. So I wanted to show you this." he took an envelope out of his pocket. I took it and opened it. Scrawled in beautiful letters was in invitation.

**You are Cordially invited**

**To a Christmas Gala**

**Hosted by the Royal Family and The Elite**

**December 25**

**The Royal Palace**

**Please RSVP by December 10th**

"It'll be sent to all of your families after the last elimination. At the Gala I'm going to propose in front of everyone. Your entire family, even your siblings that moved away and your younger siblings, will be invited. But only the adults will be going to the actual Gala." I took a deep breath to take it all in."

"So you can _promise_ me if it's not me, it'll be Kriss?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because she deserves it. More than me even."

"Then I promise." He smiled at me.

"Maxon."

"Yeah?" He smiled even wider.

"I love you."

"I love you too." His lips touched mine, sweet and slow. He pulled back too soon. "I have to go and you have to go to bed."

"Yeah… I know…" I grimaced. He got up from the piano bench and headed towards the door. "Oh and America?"

"Yeah?"

"Be prepared for things to be a little… off… tomorrow. Okay? This is the first time your rash thinking might actually come in handy. And be smart." He winked at me. I looked at him, confused. First the Queen's odd advice, next Maxon's… What's going on tomorrow? I got ready for bed and crawled in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! :) (ps, the Queen and the Prince are little cheaters in this mini-challenge) The _italics_ are the formal, printed clues. The _**italics that are bolded**_ are the handwritten notes.

Melody, winterprincess and Karategirl537: Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm glad you like it!

Chapter Two

'_Ask and it will be given to you. Demand and it will be taken away.'_ The Queen's words echoed in my mind, along with Maxon's. I'm excited this morning. I hope I'm the only one who has the advantage of knowing something is going to happen. Lucy and Mary wake me up while Anne runs a bath. It's getting colder every day so today I wear a comfy cream colored sweater dress. I was about to go out the door for breakfast when Anne stopped me.

"Wait! I'm suppose to give you this." She took an envelope out of her pocket. "Oh and I'd bring your camera if I were you." I looked at them weird and opened it.

_CLUE ONE_

_The Selection is coming to an end,_

_Therefore you must prepare your mind to become royalty._

_This might make your mind bend a little._

_But in situations where you need to think fast,_

_The entire country could be in your hands._

_Think before you act._

_Go to the place where words are abundant,_

_where wisdom and knowledge are collected and stored._

_Find the next hint there_

_Tick tock_

_The clock is ticking._

_Sometimes clocks can give you hints_

_Be the first done_

_The winner of this mini-Challenge will be exempt from elimination from the Video Challenge. Think fast and think good._

Then I see a handwritten note on the bottom on the page. I recognise it as the Queen's

_**Dear America, you like reading, don't you? Oh and use your resources. Some maids might not know where everything is in the Palace. What utility would they use? (it's kinda like a world one)**_

I immediately knew what I had to do.

"Do you guys have a map of the Palace?" I asked. They all grinned and Anne took out a folded up piece of paper.

"Oh and you might need this:" She handed me a stylish messenger bag. I fast-walked to the door.

"Don't forget your camera!" Mary exclaimed, handing it to me. I jogged out the door. I heard Celeste yell at one of her maids. Kriss walked out her door at the same time.

"Hey!" I said with a smile.

"Hey. Are we headed to the same place?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think. Are you going to the library?" I asked.

"Yep!" I slung the bag across my shoulder and put the clue and camera in it. I unfolded the map. "Where did you get that?" She asked. That was when I knew Queen Amberly didn't put those handwritten notes on everyone's clues. I had to lie.

"Oh I thought it might be a good idea. I just asked my maids."

"That's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that! They just told me where the library was."

"You can share with me for now. I can't promise that the entire Challenge but it might be a good idea. We can work together." Kriss smiled at me.

"I'd like that." She said. She put her hand out. "Friends?" I smiled and shook her hand.

"Friends."

We arrived at the library at the direction of Kriss. I immediately started looking for a clock.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, taking out the clue. I carefully folded it in half so the clue showed, but not the Queen's note. "It says 'Sometimes clocks can give you hints'. So my _theory_ anyway is that the hint could be a clock, or maybe inside a clock. We both started walking through the isles.

In a tiny nook in the back of the library, there sat a table with four clocks on it. Each had one letter as the background. C, K, A, and E. They were our initials.

"Here!" I called to her. I could hear her running.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"In the corner! Over here!" I saw her appear. She went to my side. "I think they're our initials. So the A must be mine and the K must be your's." Without another we both grabbed for our designated clocks. I toyed with mine, looking at it from different angles. Until I noticed there the seam was suppose to have screws in it to keep it together, all the screws were missing except for one. I needed a screwdriver. "We need a screwdriver." I told her. "To unscrew the last screw." She just nodded in agreement. I looked closely at the table to it but there was nothing there but the clocks. The table had a drawer in it, though. I opened it on a hunch and there sat four small screwdrivers. I grabbed one and started working on it. Kriss did the same. The clock fell apart and a paper floated to the ground. I grabbed it before it hit the ground. I unfolded it.

_CLUE TWO_

_A game is what this is._

_Every game has a prize._

_The Prize of this game is the Prince._

_Go to the place you first set eyes on the prize._

There was another note at the end. But it wasn't the Queen's. It was Maxon's

_**Hey, love, looks like you made it to Clue Two. I'll have to thank my mother again later for helping you. Remember you'll be going to a different place than everyone else. for this one, remember? Hope you win.**_

_**~Your Prize ;)**_

_**(ps, roses can be very romantic, can't they?)**_

I folded it in half so only the Clue shows and not the note at the end again. Kriss looked at my paper then back at hers.

"Looks like we're going to the same place again." I better not lie this time.

"Actually no. Remember I met the Prince the night before we officially met him. In the gardens." I put the clock and the screwdriver, along with the clue in my bag.

"Oh that's right. Good luck." We both walked out of the library and went our separate ways. I stopped by my room first, grabbing a cream colored winter cloak that matched my dress. It was very cold out and I didn't want to go outside without protection from the snowy weather. I lightly jogged out of my room, down the stairs, and into the garden, which was now a palace of ice. Roses, roses. Where was I suppose to find a rose under all this snow? Then I saw a podium. On the podium was a rose under a glass case to protect it from the snow. under the rose, I saw a piece of paper. I approached the case. I lifted the glass and smelled the flower. It smelled like it was just picked. I picked up the piece of paper.

_Clue Three_

_La La La La La_

_This is where the competition gets personal._

_America,_

_You were a Five with a talent for music_

_But your room isn't the only room with music in it._

_Find the music._

_**As have found out, music is used along side something you can be fairly bad it.**_

That was it? Music is used for something I'm bad at? I guess that means I'm on my own. I walked back inside, staring at the note. Was there a room designated to music? I took out the map. But there wasn't a music room… What am I bad at? Umm… keeping my temper, making good decisions. What have I found out I'm bad at? Getting my emotions in check. Dancing, I guess. DANCING! The ballroom! I ran through to hall before I saw Silvia walking with some papers in her hand.

"Ladies do not run, Lady America."

"Right, Sorry." I slowed to a walk.

"Is the scavenger hunt going well?"

"Very, I think."

"What clue are you on?"

"Three."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." I went to the entrance hall of the palace. To the right of that is the ball room. One couple danced around the ballroom. It was almost eerie how they didn't even acknowledge me.

"Lady America Singer." A man announced my name from somewhere on the balcony like it would be if it were a real ball. The couple danced towards me, handed me a piece of paper, and danced away before I could say thank you.

_CLUE FOUR_

_America, you made it this far._

_Now you said you love the food to Gavril._

_But how much do you really like it?_

_Romance can have sweet and it can have sour._

_Both can help it grow_

_Sweet is always better, don't you agree._

_Sometimes, it's so sweet, it just makes you want to cry, now doesn't it._

There wasn't even a note at the end this time. But I knew what it was asking. I was suppose to find a tart. Then I would find the next clue. I went to the dining room.

On the dining room table was an entire tart. There was a piece of paper by it and two large napkins by it. The paper said:

_DIG IN_

As nasty as it was, I knew I had to dig my hand into the tart. I scrunched up my face as I felt around. There was a piece of paper at the bottom. I took it out and wiped it off with one of the napkins. It was an envelope this time, probably to protect it from the tart. I opened it but before I took the paper out, I wiped my hands clean with the other napkin.

_CLUE FIVE_

_Congratulations_

_You made it this far._

_You faced books and cold and a tart._

_You deserve some lunch._

I looked at the clock on the wall. I hadn't realized so much time had passed. It was now time for lunch.

_The Garden isn't the only place in the Palace that flowers can grow_

_Meet your Prince for some lunch_

_Where flowers can grow in the winter_

I looked for a greenhouse on the map. It was right next to the outdoor pool I didn't know the Palace had. I had to go outside for it, though. I put the hint in my bag, put the cloak back on that I took off when I came inside. I headed outside, following the map. I walked inside the greenhouse.

Maxon was sitting at a table just enough for two. He had a cute little picnic set out on the table. I smiled at him. He stood up and helped me into my chair.

"Hey." I said. I can never help but smile when I'm with him.

"Hey. How's it goin' so far?"

"Good. Thanks for the little notes. I'll have to tell your mother thank you, too. They really helped. I would be lost without them."

"I can tell they helped. As far as I know, you're the first person to make it to lunch."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're in first place. Kriss is in second. Elise at third and Celeste is in last place."

"Cool." There was a small silence as we started eating.

"So it took a little bit of convincing my parents to let me have this lunch with you. But I really wanted to ask you this." That got my attention. "If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

"Yes! Maxon I would love to!" I hugged him. "But what about your dad? I thought he didn't like me. I thought he didn't want you to marry me."

"Yeah… he still doesn't like the idea. But my mom's been working on that. Me too. I'm actually kinda glad you brought that up. He has some conditions that you have to meet for me to even ask if you'd be _willing_ to marry me. First you have to make a public apology for the last Report."

"Done. I put it in my video diary." He smiled.

"Good. You have to be on _perfect_ behavior. You have to get _at least_ second place on both this mini-challenge and the public vote after the broadcast of the video diaries. And you need to get extra lessons from Silvia."

"Agreed." I said easily.

"Good." He smiled. "With that out of the way, let's enjoy lunch. Oh and by the way, the second half of today is going to be even harder than the first. And there are going to be less hints from my mother and I because the last half was put together kinda quickly."

"Okay."

And we ate our picnic and talked and shared kisses.

_**Hey! So that's the end of the second chapter- the first half of the mini-challenge. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me again! I hope you like this story so far! Let me know if you do in a review!

winterprincess, Frankfish, maggiebswim, and Guest (whoever you are), thank you soo much for the reviews! I haven't been on in about a year and I decided to come back just for this tory! So thank you for making me feel welcome again and reviewing! I really enjoy seeing what you think

Kiera Cass owns The Selection trilogy!

CHAPTER THREE (Scavenger Hunt Continued)

After we finished eating, Maxon gave me a piece of paper.

"America, I need you to do really well on these two challenges. I can help you with both of them. I'm giving you hints on this one and I can help you edit the video diary if you want." He offered.

"I would love your help on that. Thanks. I just remembered I brought my camera with if we wanna tape a little?"

"Sure," I took the camera out of my bag.

"I'm here with Prince Maxon in the Palace greenhouse! So, I'm halfway through this scavenger hunt mini-challenge and I think I'm doing well." I paused, patting Maxon have a chance to talk.

"She is! So far she's in first place." He let me talk then.

"I just finish lunch with Prince Maxon in the greenhouse. Since there's snow covering the garden the greenhouse is the second best place! It's so great spending time with you." I looked at him. He pecked me on the cheek. "Wish me luck on this mini-challenge!" I hit stop. "I should probably get going. I don't wanna fall behind. I promise I'll do my best on these two challenges."

"That's all I can ask." He pecked me on the lips. I opened up the folded piece of paper.

_CLUE SIX_

_After lunch now_

_I'm sure you're full._

_You had too much to eat._

_And you need to burn it off_

_Go to the place_

_Where it's burns without a fire._

I stared at the paper then at Maxon. Too much to eat. Need to burn it off.

"A gym?" I asked him. He only smiled at me noncommittal. I took out the map. "Since you're no help." I said playfully. There was a gym on the second floor, in the very back of the palace. "I have to go then. I'll see you later?"

"Yep. Good luck." He kissed me on the lips then helped me put on my cloak. Before I left he gave me a small hint "If you ever feel the need to run, just try the treadmill." I pecked him on the lips again as a thank you then left. I ran off towards the palace. I jogged up the second floor then remember I'm not suppose to run. I slowed to a fast walk and followed the map to the gym. I went straight up to the treadmill. There was a piece of folded up paper you you could set books to read while you ran. I picked it up then read it.

_CLUE SEVEN_

_Now that you've exercised in the gym_

_You deserve to treat yourself to a snack_

_You love the food here,_

_But do you know where it comes from?_

_The people who make the food_

_Never get acknowledged._

_Go say thank you to the chef._

I looked for the kitchens on the map. I followed the directions there. I found the chef by his uniform.

"Thank you." I said to him as he worked.

"You're welcome." He said without even looking at me.

"It's gonna take more than that isn't it?" I asked him. He only smiled noncommittal.

"Okay... Ummm... Oh!" I remembered the queens advice to me. Just ask. "Look, I really need this clue, okay? So if you could just hand it to me that'd be great."

"Let me see your last clue." He said like he didn't even hear me. I obeyed and took it from my bag. It took it without another word and ripped it in half then gave it back to me. Oh! I demanded. I need to ask politely.

"Could you please hand me the next clue that'd be great. It'd really mean a lot. Please?" I asked as nicely as I could. He took a paper out from under his cutting board. I grabbed for it but he pulled it back at the last second. "Thank you! For all the work you do! The food is amazing!" He smiled warmly at me and handed me the paper. I took it and ran out of the kitchen, dodging people as I go. I yelled another thank you as I left the kitchens. Once I was safe in the hallway I opened the paper.

_CLUE EIGHT_

_You have beautiful dresses_

_Every single day._

_We know you appreciate the maids, America._

_But do you appreciate all the hard work they do?_

_Find how they make_

_The very clothes on your back_

_**This isn't going to be on the map I gave you. Use your resources.**_

Use my resources. Maids. Clothes. Ask my maids where they make my clothes.

I went to my room, the only place I knew where to find them. But my room was empty. So I rang the bell that called for them. They were there in less than a minute.

"You called?" Anne asked with a knowing smile.

"Where do you guys make the clothes?"

"We'll show you!"

We went down a staircase I've never seen before. It must be for the maids to use. We went all the way down to the basement. This must be headquarters for them. There's sleeping quarters and laundry and clothing want into a large room with every color and kind of cloth imaginable on giant rolls. There were about a hundred working stations. A maid closest to use approached us.

"Lady America! We're glad you're here." She gave me the paper. "Everyone down here is cheering for you. You'd make a great queen."

"Thank you! So much for your support. It means a lot to me." I took the paper.

_CLUE NINE_

_You're almost done_

_And going great._

_But there's one more place_

_We'd like you to see._

_If you were to win_

_Maxon's hand in marriage_

_He'd visit this place_

_For a princess cut diamond._

_There is where_

_The Crown Jewels are made._

_**I hope you like this place. It's where I'd visit with you when I get down on one knee. You'll also be here when it's time to make your first crown.**_

_**~Maxon**_

The royal jeweler. Where is it? I looked at the map. It wasn't on there. I had to use my resources again.

"Is there a royal jeweler?" I asked my three maids. The one who gave me the clue went back to work.

"Yes! It's in the basement too." We headed to the other side of the basement. I walked into another large room.

"Lady America! I'm glad you're here!" He put some papers in front of me on the glass counter of some ring designs. "The prince wanted me to ask you when you came: which one do you like best?" Rings! Maxon was already looking at rings! I looked closely, knowing I would see this decision every day for the rest of my life. Some were a little too over the top. Some were too simple. Some were just plain ugly. I chose the prettiest one. It looked simple but when you looked closer it was full of little details that made it stand out from the rest. "Excellent choice! Next question: which tiara do you Like best?" They were all beautiful but some look so heavy I wouldn't be able to stand straight. Then I noticed the one that looked like the tiara from The Selection symbol. I chose that one. "Another Excellent choice! Here's the paper." He handed me the next clue.

_CLUE TEN_

_Well done!_

_You made it to the end!_

_But for there to be an end_

_You must go to the beginning._

_Go to the first room_

_You went in the palace_

_Where you were primped and treated_

_For the very first time_

It was the Women's Room. "Thank you!" I said to the jeweler. The maids led up the stairs and I ran into the Women's Room. There, the queen and Silvia were there alone

"Well done, America! You're first!" I smiled and let out a breathless laugh. "You're automatically exempt from elimination during the video diary challenge." Silvia said.

"Thank you!" I said. "And thank you your majesty!" I didn't dare say for what

"Whatever for, my child?" The queen asked with a knowing smile. I returned the knowing smile but didn't say anything.

I will be Maxon's wife. I just know it. I love him.

I sat down at the conference table set up in the Women's Room. Kris's came about five minutes after me. Elise came, then Celeste.

Hey! Sorry for the short chapter! There will be more on weekends than weekdays, I promise. So tell me what you think? Do you like it?

If any of you guys have any suggestions for what could happen next, please let me know. Also suggestion for what America could say in her video diary could be good, too.

Thank you guys for your support! I'll see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! This is chapter four. I just wanted to say thank you. I know I've been saying this but it really truly means a lot when you guys review. It's a nice reminder that people actually LIKE my writing. haha.

As always, I want to thank my reviewers!

winterprincess, thank you for the video diary idea! Thank you for all of your reviews. You've been a repeat reviewer and that means a lot! I GIVE HER CREDIT FOR HER VIDEO DIARY IDEAS I'M GOING TO USE!

PeetaOrMaxon, thank you for the compliment! I don't like how everyone tries to be like everyone else and I do try to be at least a LITTLE different. So thank you!

maggiebswim, I WANT THEM TO JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY, TOO! haha. did you like my part with the wedding ring? I know I did (Yes, I know, I'm the one who wrote it ;) )

atiyaturrehman64, Thanks for the idea! I GIVE HER (OR HIM, SORRY) CREDIT FOR THE VIDEO DIARY IDEAS I'M GOING TO USE! haha thanks!

avaatquevale2250, Thank you! As I said earlier, things like that mean a lot to mean!

Frankfish, thanks for the ideas! I GIVE HER (OR HIM, SORRY) CREDIT FOR THE VIDEO DIARY IDEAS I'M GOING TO USE! Thank you!

Dl9571, THANK YOU!

ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!

CHAPTER FOUR

After Celeste took her seat, Queen Amberly took the stage.

"Well done, ladies! I know this is the first time we had a mini-challenge. But you all did wonderfully. America, you are automatically exempt from elimination, not matter your score on the video diary vote. You have two hours before dinner. I'd use that time to tape some footage for your video diary. I understand that you may not know how to edit the footage you take, so help will be given if you ask. Before you go I want all of your Clues and souvenirs that you were to take from almost all the stations and set them in front of where you're sitting. Thank you, ladies.'

"Wait! We were suppose to take souvenirs?" Celeste exclaimed.

"Yes," The Queen answered calmly. She hid her irritation well. "That's what you're suppose to do in scavenger hunts. To prove that you've been to each station." Celeste's face fell. She put her clues on the table and walked out of the room. Kriss, Elise and I did the same.

I immediately went to my camera in my messenger bag when I arrived at my room. Mary, Lucy and Anne were already in the room.

"If you want to tape a little bit, we can leave." Mary offered. I smiled. I have an idea for my next video diary.

"Actually no. I want you guys to stay." All three looked a little apprehensive about this but did anyways. I hit record.

"Hello! I'm here with my three maids that were assigned to me." I moved the camera so I could see all three behind me. "They've been some of my best friends since I got here! We would play cards and they're always there for me! I just wanted give them credit for all they do for me. They make the best dresses and always just know when I need a friend. Thank you guys!" I waited for them to respond.

"Of course! It's so easy to be friends with you when you're always the best to us!" We did a little mini group huge and I ended it. Then I put on some winter boots that go with my dress and my cloak.

"Thank you guys! You really are the best! I'm going to head outside to show everyone how pretty the garden is in the winter. I'll come back if I'm too cold, I promise."

I walked outside to the gardens. There was snow and icicles hanging off the trees. Snow sat on top of the bushes but the path was plowed just enough for me to walk through without getting wet. I held the camera up and pressed play.

"So I know I said earlier how much I LOVE the gardens. I love how pretty the flowers are and how beautiful they smell. I love the peacefulness of the trees. It's my favorite place to be both alone and with Prince Maxon for walks. But this is one of the first times I've seen the garden under snow. I think it's almost as equally as beautiful as in the summertime. I feeling like it's a winter wonderland!" I started walking. "I think my family needs another shoutout. Guys, I love you! I miss you so much! I'd like to tell you a little about my family if that's okay. I love them all so much. I have two older siblings, as I said before. Kota is an amazing artist and when we were little," I smiled at the memories, "He would always play with me, even when it wasn't cool to play with your younger sister. Kenna, is my older always had the best advice. I could ask her anything. Then there's my little sister May. She's the sweetest thing ever. And I miss her to death! My youngest sibling is my brother Gerard. He's so smart, especially for his age! And then there's my parents. My dad is the best father I could ask for. He loves me no matter what and wants nothing more than me and the family happy. And my mother- she'd do anything for me. She always wants the best for me, even if it's not what I always want. I love you all! I miss you!" I pressed stop on the camera and headed inside. Of course the maids ran a nice warm bath for me.

After dinner, I settled into the fireplace with a nice book. Lucy came up to me.

"America, there's a not for you." I took it.

"Thanks." I recognise the handwriting.

_**Tugging my ear. Meet me in my mother's private study when you get this. I want the three of us to talk. Oh and by the way, if a guard stops you on the third floor, don't show them the note, just the seal. It's my private seal.**_

_**Love,**_

_**M**_

I marked the page I was on in my book and got up.

"I'll be back. Maxon wants to see me." I made an excited face at them with they smiled and clapped. I left.

"Excuse me, Lady America," I heard a familiar voice. Aspen. "You're not allowed on this floor."

"I am with permission." I said coldly. I held up the Prince's seal. "The Prince wishes to see me." Aspen must've sensed my mood (or the fake one I put up for him)

"America,"

"_Lady_ America to you, soldier." I brushed past him. I went to the wooden door I was at last time I visited the Queen. I knocked.

"Come in!" I took one last glare at Aspen, down the hall, before I opened the door. Queen Amberly was sitting in her seat behind and desk, looking up at Maxon, who was next to her behind the desk, looking at her. They're in the middle of a conversation. I hesitated.

"Come on in, close the door behind you. Sit, make yourself comfortable." She motioned toward the fire, which was glowing warmly around the room. There was a leather couch and two chairs by the fireplace. Maxon and Queen Amberly joined me a few seconds later.

"So how's the video diary coming along?" She asked.

"Very well, I think. I think I'm almost done with the video portion of it. It's just a matter of what to edit in and how."

"Good, that's very good. From the sounds of it, most of the other girls have barely started." There was a smile but not awkward silence. I struggled to find something to say. "America, because we couldn't meet at all yesterday like I had wanted, I'd like to meet tomorrow. Would that be fine?"

"Yes. Thank you again for doing this for me."

"Oh and I spoke to the king. You don't need to take extra lessons from Silvia because you'll be taking them from me." I nodded, showing I understand.

"America, you've become familiar with my me and my family. But I've only become familiar with just you. I'd like to get to know your family. And I'd like them to get to know me. Now usually we'd have all of the families come _here_ for things like this. But I'd like to go to your home town. I'd like to see your home and your friends and your school. I'd like to see you in your natural environment. So next week, after someone has been eliminated, I'll be going to the last three's hometowns." I gasped. I was going to go home! But then I remembered something.

"But- Maxon- I live in a one story, three bedroom house. It's old and it's worn. And my school! All the books are years old! So outdated! You don't wanna see that! I-" He cut off my babbling with a finger to my lips.

"Yes I do, America. I do wanna see that. I wanna be able to have dinner with your family and be a part of your family as much as you've become a part of mine." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I remembered his mother was there and blushed. "We'll spend a week there." he said matter-of-factly. "I'll spend a week with everyone's family, just to make it fair. I'll save the best for last. Then we'll bring your family back with us for the Gala." He said it in a way I could never disagree with. So all I could do is smile and throw my arms around him.

"Thank you."

"Now, there is a Ball coming up. And I understand you're not the best dancer." She got up and turned ballroom dancing music on. Maxon stood up and offered me his hand.

"Could I have this dance, m'lady?" He asked joking.

"I'd be honored, my Prince." I took his hand and he guided me through the office. Amberly and Maxon patiently directed me when I made a mistake and slowly, I became comfortable with the dancing.

The next day I met with Queen Amberly. She instructed me on how to behave like a Princess. How to speak and think politically and act like royalty. She showed me what she does as Queen and what I would do as a Princess. If I did this once a week I would be set. I could do this. I worked on the video diary and I think I finished the taping. Now I can edit. I remember Maxon's offer to help me edit it. I asked him as we were walking around the Palace one day.

"I'd like to take you up on the offer to help me edit my video."

"Actually, America, can I tell you the truth?" I nodded. "I'm going to edit all the girl's diary's. I'm going to go through all their footage and pick out the best. Then I'm going to write a narrative and maybe some music to go in the background. Then Gavril's going to do the voice-over narrative. And America? I'm going to make sure your's is the best.

"Thank you, Maxon. You're the best." We shared a soft kiss.

The rest of the week flew by fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Here's chapter four! I'm sorry it's kind of short but I promise there will be some longer ones soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

maggiebswim, haha I admit you kinda had me a little scared in the beginning. But I'm glad you love it! I promise they'll be engaged soon. I'm almost tempting myself to just skip ahead to the Christmas Gala just so he can pop the question! haha. idk about it being perfect, but thanks :)

kassoug4, THANK YOU!

Kiera Cass owns The Selection.

CHAPTER FIVE

The week came and went fast. Maxon never let me see the video, so as I enter the room for the Report on Friday, I have no idea what I'm walking into. I sent a letter home earlier in the week, telling them the exciting news that I'll be home to visit in a few weeks. I sat down in between Celeste and Kriss. But instead of interviews with, Gavril just talked to Maxon about the videos and how he was the one to edit ours. Then they played the diaries.

Elise came first. Hers just just okay. It showed how sweet and innocent she was. It reminded me of an older May. But more boring…

Celeste came next. She mostly talked about fashion and being the best. She talked trash about the Kriss, Elise and I. But mostly me. She said how mean I was. How angry and temperamental I was. How I lie to Maxon. Also how I'd be horrible for the country and I'd lie to them, too. She's the liar.

Kriss was nothing but happy smiles. She said nothing but nice things about Elise and I. She even tried saying something nice about Celeste. She talked a lot about Maxon. How he was the greatest and she spent so much time with him. It even showed them walking and talking around the Palace. That one kinda hurt. Celeste talking trash about me in front of the entire country, I can take. But Kriss walking with Maxon, sharing smiles and laughs, cut into me.

Then I was up.

The first thing it showed was me outside, in the garden. It was snowing lightly and I spun slowly in a circle, with my arms outstretched and my face to the sky, smiling. The voice over came on.

"America Singer, seventeen, is from small town, Carolina. She was previously a five before joining The Selection. She really, truly is a family person." Then I showed me talking about May. It then skipped to me talking about my parents. Then a short shoutout I made to them. I hope that makes them smile.

"She is a happy girl who is wonderfully kind to everyone, no matter their Caste." It showed me with my maids, talking about how they're my friends.

"Miss Singer is very talented. And has perfectly chemistry with our Prince." It showed me with my eyes closed, playing the piano. Maxon sat next to me, staring at me with love and amazement. I looked at Maxon. I didn't know this was recorded. The last note played, echoing even in this room. The entire room was silent. Then he kissed me. In front of the entire nation. Thankfully it was cut short and it went to us talking seamlessly.

"That was for you. I wrote it this morn-" I said in the video.

"You _wrote_ that? America, that was beautiful." I smiled sheepishly in the video.

"Thanks."

The voiceover came back on. "Not only is she all that, but she has a serious side, too. She can admit when she makes a mistake and rise above it. And that's what we really need in a Princess, and later a Queen." It showed me in the first video I took.

"I also want to say I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake last Report. I'm really sorry. I was homesick and angry and confused. I didn't think through my actions and I was rash. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I will not let you down again. From here on out I will control my temper and will think through my decisions. I will not let you or Prince Maxon down like that again. I'm sorry."

And with that the video was done. I looked at Maxon. He caught my eye and smiled at me.

"That's it for the Report tonight, ladies and gentlemen. You all have two days to vote on your favorite and least favorite in your local town hall! Thanks for tuning in!" I relaxed as the TV screen went black.

So that's chapter four! What do you think? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm sorry for making you wait a few days. I"m also sorry for the short chapters this chapter and last chapter. I promise it'll get longer (and better). Anyways thanks for reading!

avaatquevale2250, winterprincess, kassoug4, Guest- Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I didn't get to thank each of you individually in the beginning of the chapter like I usually do. I'm glad you all like it!

All rights go to Kiera Cass

CHAPTER SIX

"Ladies, the results of the Report on yesterday will be posted in the Women's room by lunch, Sunday." Queen Amberly said at breakfast the next morning. Tomorrow at lunch I'll know who'll be going home. At least I don't need to worry about it being me. "Because you all now have expirence planning parties, I want you to help me plan the Christmas Gala. I'll give you more information and assignments on Monday. This weekend is your time to finally breath. The competition is almost over and I'm sure most of you hasn't had enough time alone. That's why today I'm treating you four to a spa day! Once you're done with breakfast, the maids will lead you to the spa! Have fun today, ladies. You deserve it." We all ate as fast as we could. We all got up and went to the spa.

Thankfully, we were separated. Not listening to Celeste yell at the maids and jerk to us or listen to Kris's gush. Just, my thoughts, and the soft background music for the rest of the day.

They put some gooey stuff on my face and, for some reason I will never understand, they put slices of cucumber over my eye. I relaxed as they painted my nails and toenails. They tubed sweet sleeping lotion all up my arms and legs. I was treated like that for the rest of the day.

Before I went back to my room, I looked in a mirror my face was simply glowing. I touched my arm and it was as soft as silk. Wow...

I didn't even realize how tired I was until I crawled into bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I spent worrying about the video diaries. I know I can't be sent home, but I still want to be good in the eyes of the public.

After lunch I ran to the Women's Room with the other three. The list was on the door.

America Singer

Kriss Ambers

Elise Whisks

Celeste Newsome

Celeste was going home! Celeste was going home! Finally!

"WHAT?! How can this be? How is it I'M going her and SHE'S in first place? It doesn't make sense! I'M suppose to be queen! I'M suppose to be the one with the power and the money!" She went on and on. The queen came in during her rant.

"Lady Celeste, you are to be out of here before dinner time." Amberly said coldly. I had to try my hardest to not smile. FINALLY! After all she's done, she's finally getting what she deserves.

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot like a five year old and left.

"Lady America, congratulations. Your prize for winning both Challenges is you are to be in charge of planning the Christmas Gala. Your will be working with me personally. Ladies Kriss and Elise will assist you. I expect a report once a week every Monday after dinner. I'd get started if I were you. Good day." Queen Amberly walked away.

"Do we want to start right now?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." Kriss said.

"Okay so do we go in my room or maybe the Women's room if that table is still set up there. We could just brainstorm today."

"I agree. Let's go to your room. We can just brainstorm around the fire." Elise said. So we left and went to my room. Lucy started and fire and we all curled up in the comfy chair with cups of hot chocolate. We mostly focused on decorations. We decided garland and white lights would be twisted together and would hang from the chandelier in the middle of the ballroom to the corners of the room. Garland would be wrapped around the large fireplace in the room and around every banister and around the balcony. Three large flocked Christmas would stand in the back as decorations. We couldn't do a seating chart yet because we don't have a guest list yet. We did the basics for decoration and moved on for the basics of food and drink.

We decided on champagne for a drink. There would be crab cakes, biscuits, shrimp, and finger sandwiches. Again, we mostly focused on the basics. We're not going to plan the whole meal just yet. Before we knew it, it was dark out. We probably did more conversing than planning. But it was fun. As we were getting ready for them to leave and me to go to bed, I wanted to make sure of one thing.

"Guys?" I asked to get their attention. "No matter who wins, no matter what happens, we'll still be friends, right?" Kriss and Elise smiled at me.

"Friends." Kriss agreed.

"Friends." Elise repeated.

The next day, Elise and Maxon left for New Asia. I wish they weren't there all week. I'm going to miss Maxon. So the entire week I spent with Kris's and the Queen. Or should I say Amberly. We started having tea with each other. We even talked about wedding plans!

The week after that Elise and Maxon came back, just for him to leave again with Kriss. I didn't even get a chance to say hi! But thankfully I busied myself with Amberly, Elise, and preparing to go home.

Those two weeks went by fast, and soon it was my turn to go home with Maxon on my arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Me again! Hope you like it! Tell me in a review (or not, I don't care).

Dl9571, thank! that's okay!

maggiebswim, I hope you like Maxerica time this chapter!

saraloves2write, thanks!

TheBigBadWolf7491, Thanks so much!

Bballgal21, thanks for review!

M, I gotta tell you, I went downstairs after this review and asked my sister if she's the who wrote it because it really sounded like someone I know! haha But thanks!

avaatquevale2250, Thanks!

lilythemermaid, I hope you like this chapter if you're so excited about the week at America's family.

Frankfish, no promises about bringing her back… ;) haha but thanks!

Here it is! The next chapter!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Anne, Lucy and Mary made sure all the dresses they made were comfy and casual. I'm pretty sure they even packed some pants. The first dress for the plane ride was the comfiest. I've only ridden a plane once before, coming to The Selection.

I wore a blue dress with a white blazer. It was comfy and felt casual, though it looked like I meant business. I wore some glasses because Maxon said that the snow can get blindingly bright when the sun shines off it.

So Maxon and I sipped on the drinks the flight attendant gave us and talked the entire flight. Until finally they told us we would be touching down. I fixed my dress and hair in the mirror then looked out the window. The entire city and some news people and paparazzi gathered on the turf to welcome us. To welcome me home. The stairs slowly moved to the ground. Maxon came down first. The cameras flashed. He helped me down the stairs. I smiled and waved.

Maxon wrapped his arm around my waist as we moved through the crowd. Security had put up barricades so there was a path for us to walk through. I signed autographs and took pictures with whoever wanted to. All the while, Maxon stayed by my side, telling me when we needed to move on, and even taking some pictures and autographs with me.

We finally made our way to the group of luxury black cars. Maxon helped me into the middle one and we were off.

"I have something for your sister, by the way." He said after we hit the road.

"Oh?" He took out a box and opened it. Tarts. I could only laugh. "She's going to love you forever."

"I'm going to ask your father's permission." I looked at him. "I thought he might like that. That you might like that. Ya know, classy." I hugged him.

"Thank you."

"I love you, Mer."

"I love you, too." We were about to kiss when the car came to a stop. I looked at him sadly.

"Later," he promised with a peck on my cheek. He got out of the car and helped me out. My family was waiting outside our house. I wanted to run to them. Maxon must've sensed that because his arm around my waist tightened and he gave me a 'ladies don't run, America" look. So instead of running, I launched myself into my parent's waiting arms as soon as we were close enough. I went on to hug May and Gerard. Even Kota and Kenna were there. Then the attention went to Maxon. (Because it would be 'rude' to ignore royalty for this long). I tried not to roll my eyes. Then my dad bowed to Maxon. I actually did roll my eyes. Maxon caught my eye roll and stopped my dad.

"Mr. Singer, please, call me Maxon." My dad smiled at him.

"Well then, Maxon, it's nice to finally meet you." They shook hands. He went on to kiss my mother's hand. He did the same for Kenna and a blushing May. He shook Kota's hand.

"Before I forget, May, I have something for you." A maid brought the box of tarts to Maxon, who gave it to May. She opened it, let out a gasp, and launched herself into Maxon's arms. Maxon, not expecting this, took a step back to keep his balance. When she let go, mom was quick to chasten her.

"May! That is no way to treat royalty!" May blushed and stepped back.

"It's okay, Mrs. Singer, really." He said. My mom smiled at him. And before I even realized I had worried about this week, the worry left.

"Let's go inside." My dad offered.

We all made our way to the dusty living room. I could tell they tried to clean the best they could, though. I hope so could Maxon. He looked around. I slipped my hand through his.

"I know it's not what you're used to," I started. He stopped me with a kiss.

"It's perfect." I looked into his eyes and almost forgot we weren't alone. Almost. My dad cleared his throat. I looked away and blushed. Maxon changed the subject quickly.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Singer."

"Oh! Thank you. It's no palace but…"

"It's perfect." Maxon repeated what he said to me. My mom just blushed.

"You little charmer. She's probably gonna have a heart attack." I mumbled to him to no one else hears. He just smirks at me. So us adults made small talk while Gerard and May sat and listened quietly. Finally, there was a small silence. During that time, May jumped up.

"Maxon, do you wanna see my art collection?" May asked excitedly.

"I would love to! America always said how beautiful your artwork was!" He stood up and May pulled him out of the room. The attention in the room immediately went to me.

"Did you really say that?"

"Haha. I probably mentioned it once or twice. He's just being a charmer." I smiled.

"He's a keeper." Kenna said. I could only smile. I know he is. So we continued on talking until he came back with May. Then we started talking about the city we're a suburb of and all the things they have, all the sightseeing things we could do. Finally we gave up talking about it and decided to go. At the last minute, right before we all head out the door, my family stops us.

"I think we might get dinner ready. Why don't you take him, America?"

"Yeah, just the two of you!" May added. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at my dad. His opinion always mattered to me. He caught my eye.

"Have fun." He said. I couldn't help it. I hugged him.

"Thanks daddy. We'll be back for dinner."

The second we walked out the door, the paparazzi flashed in our faces, yelling questions. Where was the security? Maxon angrily pushed them aside, slowly making a path for me. As soon as we were clear of them, he took my hand again.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," I assured him. "Really, I suppose if I'm going to be princess I should get used to it." He didn't like that answer. He sighed angrily and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"But you shouldn't have to! You shouldn't have to worry about walking out the door, or your privacy being posted on the front page of a magazine! The security should be able to protect you! _**I**_ should be able to protect you!"

"And did you ever think that maybe I don't need protection! I can take care of myself!"

"You're a lady! You shouldn't have to! You should be able to lean on me!" I took a deep breath.

"Let's not argue. Not about this. Not now." His eyes softened.

"Your right. I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy the night" He slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me close into a kiss. I returned it. Cameras flashed from across the sidewalk, reminding us we're not alone. I blushed.

"We're never going to be alone, are we?"

"We are in the middle of a street, darling." He pointed out. Then he realized he said darling. Expecting me to chide him, he braced himself. I just smiled at him.

"Actually, I kinda like the ring of that now that I actually _am_ your darling." I pecked him on the lips once more and we kept on walking. We mostly window shopped. Sometimes we would stop in a store if something really caught my eye. I showed him my school, the town hall, all the best restaurants, hotels, party places that I sang at. He listened to all my stories. Laughed in all the right spots. Got angry, happy, sad, in all the right spots in my stories. He told me stories of his childhood, something I savored. Some were of his father. Times his father was actually a father to him. Times his father was horrible. His mother was always there for him, though.

My stomach rumbled and I looked at my watch. Nine o'clock! We missed dinner with my family! In fact, they're probably all in bed!

"It's nine! We need to get home!" We walked back.

I was right. When we got home, all the lights were off except for the front porch lights. Everyone was in bed already.

"Are you hunger?" I whispered.

"Sure," he whispered back. I went to the fridge. They made sure they had leftovers for us! I know most people wouldn't think twice of it, but for my family leftovers is a big deal, seeing how we usually barely have enough for each of us.

I took the container from the fridge, popped the lid off, and put it in the microwave. I hopped on the counter casually, like I would have if I were wearing old jeans and a t-shirt. Like none of this had happened. I forgot I'm wearing a dress, blushed, and tried to pull it over my knees. Maxon smiled and moved to stand in front of me. Without another word, we kissed.

A part of my mind told me I needed air. Another part told me the microwave had beeped. But the majority told me to just kiss him. Majority rules.

Finally, a small cough broke up apart. My dad was standing in the doorway. I blushed, got off the counter, and took the container from the microwave. I took a fork from the drawer. But Maxon took the food from me.

"I'll meet you in your dining room." He offered. I nodded. He left and I was alone with my father. He made sure Maxon was fully in the dining room before he spoke.

"You seem different since you got here. I'm not sure if it's good or bad and I can't quite put my finger on it.

"People are saying, including your mother, that it's love. Love can make people act differently, can't it? I was wondering if you could stop the qualm of rumors?" I knew what he was trying to get out of me. So I smiled.

"I love him, daddy. So much. He's not what I expected from a Prince. But he's amazing, dad. I really love him. And he really loves me."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Then I'm happy for you." He hugged me.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too."

"Now go in there. Oh! And sleeping arrangements. Kenna offered- she'll take May and Gerard to sleep at her place. Maxon can get Gerard's room and you'll get yours and May's room- like always."

"What you don't trust us?" I joked. He just laughed.

"Now go in there and eat. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks dad. This really means a lot to me." I kissed him on the cheek and went to the dining room, where Maxon saved half the leftovers for me. This was going to be a great week.

Hey! It's me again! So I hope you liked this chapter! There'll be more Maxerica fluff and family fluff during their week at America's home. If you guys have ANY suggestions on what they could do while at America's hometown or what they could talk about with the family that would be great. Also should I bring Kenna and Kota in more? Yes or No? Maybe? Did you like the part with Maxon and May? And America and her dad? I know I did. :) haha thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter eight! Hope you like it!

if i were infinity, Dl9571, PeetaOrMaxon, Frankfish, winterprincess, SkyRosyPosy, selectionluver, lilythemermaid, kassoug4, avaatquevale2250, Melody, prnamber3909, maggiebswim, Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved all of yours (ps, maggiebswim, I laughed my head off when I read your review) I have the best reviewers ever! Thanks for all of you who put suggestions in yours. It really helped out. And I even used some of them! So Thanks!

CHAPTER EIGHT

MAXON'S POV

I couldn't help myself. I got out of the boy's bed. (It was a few inches too short for me and my feet stuck slightly out the foot of the bed.) I just had to. I was wide awake, not anywhere close to sleeping. I was always like that in unfamiliar places- in unfriendly places. But it wasn't like that, I reminded myself. This isn't some foreign country I'm sleeping in, where they could change their minds about being our allies at any time and kill us while we sleep under their roof. No, this was my amazing, beautiful girlfriend-soon-to-be-fiance's family's house, where I am safe and happy. I am not the Prince of Illea here, or Prince Maxon. Just Maxon, their daughter's boyfriend.

Like I said. I couldn't help myself. I snuck out of the bed, out of the room, into the hall, where I went to the door I remember seeing America go into. It must be her room. And she must be sleeping alone in there. It was dark in there, but the moon was bright enough to see small details. There were two beds in there. One with a pink comforter. It was empty. Another with a blue comforter. That one had a body under it. One bare leg was hanging off the side of the bed. One arm was resting over her eyes and other was hanging off the side, just asking to be held by my hand. So I did. I walked over to her and slide my hand through hers.

But I knew I couldn't stay in here. Her parents could check on her in the night at any moment. So I kissed her softly on the forehead, wishing her sweet dreams, and headed towards the door.

"Hey," A soft whisper behind me. I turned around. Her eyes were open. She slid her leg back under her comforter.

"Hey," I whispered back.

"How long have you been here?"

"Just a few seconds. I never got to wish you sweet dreams."

"Do you usually?" She asked. She either meant come into her room in the middle of the night, or wish her sweet dreams. But it didn't matter. I admit both are true… usually… when I'm not busy.

"Yeah." I admitted. "You're cute when you sleep. Did you know sometimes you mumble in your sleep. Sometimes you even twitch like a dog dreaming of running." I joked. But it was also true.

"Na-aw!" She protested quietly.

"Yeah. Sometimes you say Aspen and sometimes you say my name. Sometimes it's just mumble jumble." She laughed quietly. It was more like a whisper of a laugh, a breath of air. It was beautiful. Then I realized we were in her room in the middle of the night, with a chance of her parents catching us, making them instantly not like me.

"I should go," I said and headed to the door again.

"No wait stay!" She breathed. "Please?"

It wasn't a good idea. Not at all. I came here to make her parents like me. To make her sister blush like America always said she did. To have an intelligent conversation with Gerard because he's so smart. Not to sneak into her room and fall asleep with her in her bed, with her parents down the hall. No. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I shouldn't.

She smiled at me. **She smiled at me!** She knew my resolve was crumbling quickly.

"Please?" She patted the space of bed next to her. What is this girl doing to me? I sighed and climbed in. She pulled the covers over her. Her pjs was a tank top and short shorts! In the middle of winter!

She sighed in content. America rested her head on my tshirt clad shoulder and put her hand on my chest. **Does this girl know what she does to me! **She must. She better. She probably silently enjoying my slow torture. Of being so close to her. Of feeling her breath slowly next to me. Of knowing I love her. Every time I think of her, my heart does this little flutter. If I think about her too much, I have a mini heart attack.

And so we fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Max! Maxon! Wake up!" Someone whispered in my eye while they shook me.

"Hnmm?" I asked, drowsy. My eyes fluttered open. America was on top on me… well kinda…. she was standing over me, shaking me awake. It was still dark out, but barely.

"You need to go back to your room before my parents wake up." She said.

"Did you call me Max?" I just realized. She smiled.

"Maybe…. but it doesn't matter now! C'mon!" I got up, waited by the door to see if I hear voices or footsteps, then snuck back to my room. There, I fell asleep on the bed.

When I woke up for the second time, it was morning. I got up and rummaged through my suitcase at the foot of my bed for something decent to wear. I made my way to the kitchen, thinking someone will already be up. It was America's older sister, Kenna her her older brother Kota. I was under the impression that they had gone back to their houses. Hmm, maybe not.

"Good morning." I said politely, turning on 'Prince Maxon Mode' as America calls it.

"Oh don't good morning me!" Oh no, angry pregnant lady…

"I'm sorry?" I more asked it than said it.

"Oh give up the act!" Kota spoke up from the kitchen table. "We both know it's all just an act! You need to find someone to marry just so you can take the throne from King Daddy here! You've been lying to America the entire time! You think she's just someone easy to manipulate! Well you're wrong! She has a backbone!"

"I know." I said lightly, trying not to let them get to me. "I know she has a backbone. And I don't want to manipulate her. If anything _she_ manipulates _me_." I jokes. "I know she has a backbone." I stated again. "That's what I like about her. To her I'm not the Prince. I'm Maxon. She's willing to argue with me, not just agree with automatically just because I'm the Prince." The both softened up. But only a little.

"Do you love her?" Kota demanded.

"Sorry?" I asked, wondering if I heard him right. He said it in an angry tone. The question didn't go with the tone.

"Do you love her?" he seemed irritated to repeat himself.

"With all my heart." I admitted. Kota sighed angrily, as if he wanted nothing more than for me to laugh and say 'ha! No! I just want someone pretty on my arm!' just so he can pummel me.

Kenna left the stove to approach me. I was actually kinda scared she was gonna slap me or something. But she just stared at me, like she was staring straight into my soul.

"Then, if you really truly love her…" She started then faded out. "Welcome to the family, I suppose…" She said reluctantly. I smiled.

"Thank you." Then, America walked in.

AMERICA'S POV

After I woke Maxon up and he left, I fell back asleep. When I woke back up, I found a long sleeves black velvet dress. I headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. I usually try to be the first one up so I can make everyone else breakfast. But I stopped when I heard familiar voices inside the kitchen.

"Do you love her?" Kota demanded irritably.

"With all my heart." Maxon answered. They were talking about me. I heard someone exhale irritably.

"Then, if you truly love her… Welcome to the family, I suppose…" Kenna forced out reluctantly.

"Thank you." Maxon answered. I thought this would be a good time to walk in. Maxon stood up.

"Hey." I said, mostly to him, but also to my siblings.

"You look pretty this morning," Kota commented. Then he looked at Maxon like _"Ha! I beat you to it! Some boyfriend you are!"_

"Thank you," I stiffly answered him.

"I thought it was obvious..." Maxon said, looking at him innocently. I ignored their bickering… for now.

"Where's May and Gerard? I thought they were with you?" I asked Kenna.

"Yeah, they're taking a nap on the couch. They should probably be woken. Breakfast is almost done." Kenna said it more as an offer for _me_ to leave the room, but Maxon jumped up.

"I'll go." He offered and left the room. I immediately glared at Kota.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him.

"No," He said innocently.

"Really? Why do I sense a little rivalry going on here, then?"

"There isn't." Kota answered, still playing innocent. I raised my eyebrows at him and put my hands on my hips. That only went on for a few seconds before he broke. "OKAY! I don't like him, Mer. Not at all. He's lying. He's gonna use you. He's gonna do _something_!"

"NO!" I said angrily. "He loves me and I love him! Okay? If you have a problem with that then maybe you shouldn't have been invited to the Christmas ball. And if you have problem with it, you're not going." I yelled.

"FINE! THEN I'M NOT GOING TO YOUR _STUPID_ BALL! I DIDN'T WANNA GO ANYWAYS!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" He burst out of the kitchen and before he burst out of the house, he yelled "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" and left. And I burst into tears. Kenna immediately started to comfort me. I sat down and cried onto the table as she rubbed my back, murmuring soft words in my ear.

"What happened here?" I heard Maxon ask.

"She got in a fight with Kota." Kenna explained. I looked up just in time to see Maxon mouth to Kenna 'I got this' Kenna left and Maxon sat down next to me and took my hand.

"He's not going to the ball!"

"That's okay, right? I mean you still have the rest of your family. It'll be okay."

"No it won't!"

"I'm sure he can still go to the ball. We have a week and a half till the ball. He can change his mind."

"No! I never wanna see him again!"

"Okay." He said, not knowing what else to say. I can tell he's still awkward around crying girls. "It'll be okay." He repeated.

"He said you didn't love me!" I pointed out.

"But I do. I love you. And it'll be okay." he said.

"What happened here?" My parents voices. Oh no.

"Uh, she got in a fight with Kota. He just left." Maxon explained for me.

"Ah…" They said. I sniffled a little from my sob and looked up.

"I'm sorry." I apologised. "I should I fix my makeup." And I left the room. When I came back, eggs and bacon were on the table. They actually had enough money for that now, reminding me why I joined The Selection in the first place. I sat down in between Maxon and May.

"So what do we wanna do today?" I asked.

"I don't know. I thought we were just going to play it by ear." Mom said.

"I just blew up the ball if we wanna play street soccer?" Kenna offered.

"Maybe you shouldn't play, Kenna." Mom offered.

"When are you due?" Maxon asked politely.

"Any day now." Kenna answered.

"I'll play soccer!" May said.

"Sure, I would, too." Gerard said reluctantly after mom gave him 'the look'. So after we finished breakfast, we decided it would be boys against girls.

"Do you know how to play soccer?" I mocked Maxon.

"More than you think I do," he answered. Thankfully, the street was just plowed. We set up goals and kicked the ball around. maxon was surprisingly good.

"Maxon was goalie. I kicked it towards the goal but slipped and fell. Pain shot up my leg. Shoot…

I grabbed for my ankle and Maxon ran up to me.

"Are you okay!" I laughed, trying to make the situation lighter.

"Yeah, I just tripped on the ice. I'll be fine." He helped me up and I hissed when I put weight on my ankle.

"We need to go put some ice on it."  
"I think my ankle's had enough ice, thanks."

"That's not what I meant. Let's get you inside."

"I'm fine, really." I tried to assure him.

"Mer, you can barely walk." He pointed out. I sighed and he helped me inside. He brought me into the kitchen, where my mom propped it up on a chair and put an ice pack on it. He stood next to me.

"I'll be fine now, go play with May and Gerard." I offered. He hesitated. I knew he wanted to, though. "Go," I said with a smile. And he left. My mom sat next to me.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good."

"You love him." she said bluntly.

"I do."

"Does he know that?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting married?"

"He has to propose first." I pointed out.

"Is he going to propose?"

"I hope," I said in a ways that said 'yes'. She smiled.

"I'm really proud of you, America. You really found yourself. You found who you are and you found your heart. I'm really happy you found Maxon. You're great for each other. I can just see it now."

"Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." We hugged.

Before I knew it my ankle was better. The next day I decided to go to a play with Maxon. We never had enough money for it before. But now we do.

Romeo and Juliet was one of the best romance stories ever. Maxon pretended he didn't hear me when I cried at the end.

We walked back to my house hand in hand. The sun was just setting.

"I wanted to thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"For doing this for me. For coming and meeting my family. For making them absolutely _love and adore_ you. For spending time with them and with me. It really means a lot to me." He kissed me.

"I would do it over again, and more." I smiled at him and kissed him again.

The day after that, we just spent time as a family. We sang music and played our instruments. That night we had dinner as a family.

Maxon fit right in at dinner. He laughed and joked and could have a conversation with everyone at the table. I was so happy.

That night I fell into a dreamless sleep. The week is so long and is taking so much energy from me. But I was happy.

"America! America wake up!" An excited voice brought me out of my sleep.

"What is it, May?" I mumbled.

"Kenna's having her baby!" I jumped out of bed. May left the room quickly so I could get ready. I ran into the living room, where everyone but Kenna and Mom and dad was.

"A car's waiting." Maxon told me. So we all jumped in and it brought up to the hospital.

"A healthy baby boy." The nurse told us. We looked through the glass. **Elliot Singer-Smith** the sign read. My nephew.

They finally left us hold him. He was the tiniest little thing. We passed him around. When it came it Maxon, he looked unsure of himself. That was probably the first time my family every saw him unsure of himself.

"I can take him instead," I offered from next to him.

"No," he said, determined. He took the baby. Truth be told, Maxon turned out to be not so good with babies. No, he was amazing. He probably never saw a baby in his life, yet he held Elliot like a professional. When he cooed and baby talked to Elliot, I couldn't help my smile wider and wider. He'd be an amazing father. I saw just saw it now. I almost cried. I saw our future.

Then his phone rang. He handed Elliot to me.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." He looked apologetically to everyone. He answered it and walked away. He seemed to be arguing. Then he turned quiet. Quiet after arguing either means he's simply livid or sad. I had to go comfort him.

"No! Parliament can take care of it without me!... I don't _care!_... No… Yes put her on. Hey mom. Are you okay?... I understand. … Okay. … But mom- … Okay. Just let me talk to them. … Okay bye. Love you. …" Then he hung up.

"Are you okay?"

"There was an attack on the Palace." He told me.

"What's new?" I mumbled.

"This one's different. … they killed my dad, America."

"They killed… that means…" I said, not being able to make a full sentence.

"That I'm King. We're leaving early, America. We're leaving tonight. Everything will still go as planned. Parliament will run the government until after the wedding. Then I'll be King. And you'll…"

"Be Queen." I finished numbly.

"You can do it." I took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go talk to them." I nodded towards my family. He nodded. "Are you okay? I mean your dad just di-"

"He wasn't my father." He answered stiffly. I squeezed him hand comfortingly and we walked towards my family.

"Hey, what's up?" My dad asked. Everyone's attention turned to us.

"Plans changed. We're leaving tonight. I'll explain everything. on the plane." Everyone nodded, not questioning.

Mwahahaha! Cliffie! Who's happy that horrid king is finally dead? I know I am! Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading!

Did you like Maxon's pov in the beginning. I like the little conversation they have in the middle of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! So here's chapter nine. There'll probably be a double entry today (two chapters in one day) but no promises… Anyways hope you like it!

Who cares, Melody, BookWorm000, winterprincess, maggiebswim, avaatquevale2250, lilythemermaid, Dl9571- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! haha Thanks sooooo much for the reviews. Most of you are repeat reviewers and you guys mean so much to me! THANK YOU! :D

CHAPTER NINE

The rest of the day was spent packing and getting ready to go. Kenna and mom got in a fight about whether or no Kenna and Elliott should go. Kenna won after Maxon pointed out that they have many maids at the Palace and that we was just about raised by those maids. They could help her take care of Elliott while they're at the ball.

In the afternoon, an assembly of black cars took us to the airport. At the airport, the paparazzi yelled questions and took pictures. Most of the questions where about the King, whether it was true that he was dead, and who Maxon's Queen was going to be. Maxon wouldn't answer anything and the rest of us followed his leave. Maxon and I walked through the fans and news reporters hand in hand. We all settled into the private jet Maxon and I took there. But the game has changed since then.

Am I ready to be Queen?

I know I'm ready to be Princess. But Queen? I'm not even close to ready. I can't do this. I'm not ready. I'll never be nearly as good as Amberly. I'm going to let her down. I'm going to let my family down. I'm going to let Maxon down. I'm going to let this country down. I can't do this.

I breath started to quicken and my eyes got wide.

"America! Are you okay?" Maxon asked asked as he touched my arm.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready to be Queen."

"Yes you can. And I'll help you through it. I'm here for you." I relaxed a little and kissed him on the lips. I can do this…. I think…. I hope….

We sat and just talked through the flight. Elliot was the cutest thing ever and made the funniest faces. I'm so happy Maxon fits right in with the family. I hope my family fits in with Maxon's.

The plane landed and, after going through the fans and paparazzi, we settled into the car.

"Is it always like this?" Mom asked.

"Pretty much," I answered. There was a silence. "So how are things going to happen?" I asked Maxon quietly. Is it going to be rushed? Or are they going to try and make things as normal as possible?

"We're going to try and keep things as normal as they can while still rushing them a little bit. I'm still going to propose at the Ball. But instead of having time to get married, we're gonna need to get married in six months time. During that time, I can't be King, so Parliament is going to do almost all of the heavy lifting. No one is going to be acting King. But my mom's still going to be acting Queen until we take over." I nodded.

"Okay," I said. It's all happening so fast. He put his hand on mine.

"You can do this. I know you can. You're strong." I took a deep breath. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

My chantings were interrupted by them telling us we're about to land. I gathered my thoughts and stood up. Maxon helped me out of the plane.

Walking into the palace again was like returning home. We immediately had dinner. Maxon pulled his ear and I returned it. Then we each went to our respective rooms. I hugged my three maids. They showed me my ball gown for the Christmas gala. It was simply magnificent! There was a knock at my door. Maxon!

"Hide it! Don't let Maxon see it until the ball!" They rushed to put it in the wardrobe then opened the door for Maxon.

"Hi, darling." He kissed me on the lips.

"The more you say that the more I'm liking it." I said. He chuckled and walked past me into the room.

"So I know this is a big change you for. Going from Elite to Queen can be a big jump and under normal circumstances would have a few years of being Princess before having to worry about the transition from Princess to Queen. I get that this is hard for you and I just want you to know that I'm here for you- that we all are." I kissed him.

"Thank you. You're the best." He smiled against my lips.

"I know," He joked. I swatted at his chest. "I also wanted to tell you that the Ball was pushed up from Christmas day to Sunday."

"What day is it?" I asked, not even realizing until now that I didn't know the date.

"Thursday," he answered.

"Okay."

"I need to go." He headed towards the door. "I'd start planning our wedding if I were you. And your princess suite. Don't forget that." He whispered in my ear. Then he was gone. God I love him…

The next day, friday, I spent making final plans and changes to the Ball. Then all the women (Elise and Kriss' families had also arrived) had tea with Amberly. Then later that day, she made sure to have tea just with my family. My mother, May, Kenna, and Queen Amberly were soon talking like old friends. Amberly simply adores May and Kenna, saying that if she had daughters, she hoped they would be just like them.

MAXON'S POV

"Sir?" I approached Mr. Singer.

"Yes, Maxon?" I could tell he still wasn't used to calling me just by my first name.

"I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the grounds while the ladies have tea."

"I'd be honored."

So I showed him the gardens and the greenhouse and the dining room and the ball room and made sure my study was last.

"This is my personal study. Would you like to sit?" I offered. He headed to my desk but I sat on the couch that surrounded the fireplace off the side. We settled in. "Something to drink?" I offered.

"Get on with it, boy." he warned me. He knew where this was going.

"Yes," I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress pants. "Well I hope you know now, that I love your daughter very much. She's beautiful and smart and you raised her well, sir." I said, hoping the compliment would soften him. "I know that usually, under these circumstances of The Selection, this wouldn't matter very much. But I know this would make America happy so… I was wondering if I had your blessing. I'd like to propose to her at the Ball."

He sighed. "When I saw her this week, I knew something was different about her. So different. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then I saw the way she looked at you. I knew it was love. I've always wanted whatever made her happy. No matter what it was. And you make her happy, Maxon. So yes, you have my blessing." I sighed in relief. "May I see the ring?" I took the box out of my pocket and opened it. He whistled low.

"How much did that cost ya?"

"None, sir. It's been in my family for generations. I actually was having a ring made for her. But when my father died, my mother offered the ring he gave her. She says she wants to keep it in the family. But the other ring was already almost done. So I just had him change a few things and it went perfectly with this ring."

"That worked out nicely." He agreed. I put the ring away, in case someone decided to come in or something.

"Thank you, sir." We got up and shook hands.

"I would say I'm sorry for your loss, but from the looks of it, it wasn't much of one." How could he tell? Did America tell him?

"No, sir. He wasn't much of a father." I admitted. He just nodded.

AMERICA'S POV

After tea, I played some piano guitar and violin. So far the piano was the only instrument I really played during the selection. So I closedy eyes and play a pretty and slow song on the violin. Clapping at the end startled me from my trance. Maxon was leaning against the wall. I smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. So I was talking to your dad. And he mentioned my father. And get what he said! "I'd say I was sorry for your loss but from from the sounds of it, it wasn't much of one."

"Maxon I'm sorry.y dad can be blunt sometimes."

"That's not the point. The point is that he could tell my father and I weren't in the best relationship. The only people that know what my father does-did to me was him, me,you, my mom a little bit, and the doctor. How could your father have known?"

"Your blowing this out of proportion. I think all my father was that he could tell you two weren't close. That's all." He sighed.

"You're probably right. Sorry." I walked over to him and put my hands on his chest.

"It's okay. There's a lot of stress right now. I get it. It'll be okay, just like you said."

"Just like I said." He repeated. "Right." And I kissed him.

On Saturday, all the families just spent time together. Kris's Elise and I made the final changes to the seating chart. Some people had to cancel because of the date change.

As I fell asleep Saturday, I realized that by this te tomorrow, I'd be engaged.

So no ball or engagement this chapter… sorry… I know you guys are looking forward to the ball and the engagement and the wedding. Any ideas for:

What their day could be like before the ball starts.

What the ball could be like.

What could the wedding be like?

I have a slight idea for the climax but any other ideas for that are also welcome.

Any ideas in general!

haha Thanks for reading! Like I said- there's a chance I could also have chapter ten up today but I can't make any promises!

Review!

Thanks

~C.A.M.3


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! So first of all I'm not going to tell you to outcome of the vote. I want you to be surprised. I'm not even going to tell you as she's getting ready for the ball. Not until she actually goes to the ball. I'm cruel, I know :)

I'm not even going to _start_ to name everyone who reviewed/PMed and voted so I'll just say this:

Thank Thank Thank you for voting! It really helped. We'll see who wins later in the chapter.

I also want to thank Dl9571, for starting the whole voting! I was just going to do Green without any opinion from you guys! But she reviewed and suggested a gold dress, not knowing I already chose. I liked it so much I wanted to see what you all thought! Some other people also voted some other options I really liked! So we'll see who wins later in the chapter! Thanks!

I wanna thank the people who also suggested what everyone should do before the ball. It really helped!

This is _**Part One of the Christmas Gala**_. Enjoy!

"Lady America! Lady America!" Mary woke me up.

"Huh?" I asked drowsily.

"You're getting a spa day!" She said excitedly. I got out of bed and threw on some clothes. They sent me to breakfast. I ate with my family and Kriss and Elise's families and Amberly. Maxon wasn't there for some reason. I hope he's not getting cold feet. Maybe he's changing the ring to something Kriss wants instead of something I want…

I followed everyone to the spa. I remember last time. My skin was glowing for days afterwards.

I couldn't wait to relax once more while they take care of me.

We were all separated. I'm kinda sad about not being able to be with my sisters and mom when they experience this for the first time. But I'm glad to be left to my thoughts. Now's the perfect time to just think. The maids worked quietly so I could do just that.

They scrubbed me head to toe. And put something sweet smelling on my body. Then they scrubbed my hair until my scalp tingled. They also put sweet smelling something or other in my hair, scrubbed it in, then washed it out. But the smell stayed.

Then they led me over to sit in a salon chair. They put that green stuff on my face that I had last time. They put cucumbers on my eyes like last time, too. They gave my hair a short haircut.

"What color is your dress? So we can do your nails."

"It's (insert color here)" (A/N: HAHA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA TELL YOU! I know the color. I'm just not gonna tell you!)

"Beautiful! That'll go beautifully with your hair!" The maid said. Another started playing with my hair, shooting off ideas for hairstyles. I loved with all of them. The first maid who asked about my dress, started shooting off ideas for my nails. Finally, they took the green stuff off of my face and sent me to lunch. Where was Maxon? Was he avoiding me? He probably changed his mind. He remembered all the mistakes I've made, all the things I've done, and changed his mind.

May couldn't stop talking about her day at the spa. I answered excitedly, but my mind was on Maxon.

After lunch, they sent us to our rooms for hair, makeup, nails, and accessories. Anne Mary and Lucy were so excited to help me with the three.

My nails were white, but the tips were the same color as my dress, and sparkly. They did my makeup to match the dress and we chose my jewelry. All I had was a simple gold chain bracelet. I couldn't find anything else to go with my dress. My hair was beautiful. My long red hair, which was naturally straight as a board, was curled. It went up into a mess of curls on the top of my head, then went down into a cascade of curls down my back. A knock came at my door right when I was about to put the dress on.

"Is everyone decent?" Maxon joked from behind the door.

"Yes!" I answered. He opened the door. He was holding a large velvet box.

"I have a present for you." He handed me the box. I opened it and gasped. "I wasn't sure what your dress looked like, but my mom assured me it would go fine with it." He sounded unsure of himself.

"Oh, Maxon! They's beautiful!" I threw my arms around him.

"Let me help you put it on." He offered. I turned around and lifted my hair gently so I didn't ruin one single strand.

The gold on the necklace made little tiny branches that went down into a V shape. Little diamonds and big emeralds adorned the gold branches as leaves. The earrings above them were diamonds set in gold. The large chandelier went down into one single emerald teardrop.

"They've been in my family for generations. And now we're the next generation."

"They're beautiful. Thank you." I hugged him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Now go!" I said playfully. "I need to finished getting ready." I pushed him out the door and shut it. Then I gingerly touched the necklace hanging around my neck and smiled.

My maids helped my into my dress and I slipped into my strappy heels and my earrings that Maxon gave me. I left my room. I was to meet Elise and Kriss at the bottom on the stairs. We were to walk in together.

Elise was beautiful. Her dark hair was up in an elegant twist. Her dress was shiny and silver. It wrapped around her body then flared out into a full skirt. On one side, there was a pretty silver accent at her hip that looked like it was holding the entire dress together.

Kriss was perfectly elegant. Her dress was a burgundy red. The bodice was simple. Just a little bit of silver accent along the top. The full skirt had many silver and diamond accents, bunching the skirt into many little diamond shapes. (A/N: I'm sorry. I'm really bad at describing dresses. At the bottom of the page, there are links to all the dresses.) Her hair was down and plain. Somehow, simple always looked stunning on her.

"You look amazing!" Kriss said as I walked down the stairs, my hand elegantly gliding along the rail.

"Thank you! You both do!" I made it to the bottom of the stairs. I smoothed a hand over the sparkly and shiny fabric. We walked into the ballroom together.

"Ladies Elise, America, and Kriss." A man over a loudspeaker announced everyone looked at us. For once in my life, I actually felt confident tonight.

(A/N: HERE IT IS!)

My dress was sparkly and shiny. It sparkled beautiful in the lights. The fabric was simple on the top. No accents adorning it. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The gold fabric made me feel like royalty. The emeralds at my neck and ears gave it a Christmassy look.

So here's the vote:

Gold: | | | | | | | (7)

Green and Gold: | | | | (4)

Green: | | | (3)

White/icy blue: | | | (3)

Black with gray lace: | | (2)

Winner: GOLD

America's ball gown::

America's necklace that was a gift from Maxon:

lotfinderimages/D55470/an_emerald_diamond_and_gold_necklace_ 

Elise's ball gown:

. 

Kriss' ball gown:

. 

I'm sorry I couldn't find a picture of what I was looking for in earrings. So use your imagination for that!

So if you guys really liked some of these dress ideas but they didn't win and/or if you guys liked the idea to vote for a dress then I can do it again for like her wedding dress and stuff like that. Just tell me! Thanks for voting, guys! I hoped you like this chapter!

The next chapter will be the ball and it might even go into the chapter after that. I PROMISE they will be engaged somewhere in those two chapters.

I hope you like it!

Thanks!

~C.A.M.3


	11. Chapter 11

So here's chapter eleven! I hope you liked chapter ten! If you didn't agree with the outcome of the vote then I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. It's the voters. Can't control opinions.

Once again, thank you to everyone who voted!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Ladies Elise, America, and Kriss." We entered the ballroom. Everyone stared at us. We were beautiful. We were extraordinary. We were rare.

And so I mingled. I took a glass of champagne and talked with royalty from France and Spain and England.

They way Princess Daphne (from France) talked about Maxon… UGH! How could he! He lied to me! He told me he's never dated anyone else!

"Have you two ever dated?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, yes. But we had to break it off because of The Selection." She answered lightly then took a sip of her drink. I nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry for taking him away, then." I said jokingly. But I wasn't sorry. I had to find him. HE LIED TO ME! She laughed freely. "Excuse me." I set down my glass and left the ballroom. I just need air. Luckily, there was no one there. So I sat at a chair and put my head in my hands. He only chose me because he couldn't have who he really wanted. I was always his second choice, to someone he could never have. I sat there in silence, listening to the faint music coming from the ballroom.

"America? Are you okay?" Aspen approached me in full uniform.

"No," I snapped. "Leave me alone." I heard him sigh then walk over to me. I could feel him looking at me. My head was still in my hands.  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Right now? YOU!"

"Well I am SORRY for worrying about my girl!"

"**You don't get it, do you! **_**I'm not your girl anymore! And in case you forgot, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET ME GO! **_Well you had your chance. And you left me. So I'm moving on. And so should you."

"America, please."

"America? Are you okay? I heard yelling." Maxon came into view. He looked at me then Aspen. "Officer Leger, is it?"

"Yes, your majesty." Aspen answered stiffly. Maxon just nodded and turned his attention to me.

"Mer, are you okay?" Aspen stiffened. He always called me Mer. Now it's Maxon calling me now.

"Yeah, I- Actually no. Maxon, can I tell you the truth about something?"

"Of course, but is now really a good time?"

"Yes." I said. If I didn't tell him now, I never would. "Do you remember how I told you about my last boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the one who broke your heart?"

"Yeah…. Well….. This is Aspen." I motioned to him.

"Aspen…" Maxon repeated. He walked towards him calmly. Then, when they were face to face, Maxon punched him in the jaw. Aspen's head whipped the to side. He stepped back from Maxon and held his jaw.

"You stay away from her." Maxon threatened. "Go. I'll deal with you later." And Aspen left. He turned to me. "Are you okay?" He asked tenderly. I just nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Do you still have feelings left for him?"

"I suppose… ya know, first love never leaves you. But… Not how I feel about you."

"Do you still want to get married?" He asked, worried.

"Yes. I can get over him. But I don't think I'd ever get over you." And he kissed me.

"Let's go back. It's time to make _us_ official." He grabbed my hand and I bit my lip. Was I excited? Yes. Was I nervous? More than ever. Did I feel like I was going to faint? Definately. Did I feel like I was going to puke? Probably. Was it all worth it? Without a doubt. We approached the ballroom. "Stay in the back of the room until I call you up. Okay?" I nodded. He let go of my hand. He went to the very back of the room, where the classical music was playing. The music stopped and so did the people dancing. Everyone turned to look at him and quieted down. He took a microphone.

"Hello. As you know, The Selection has been taking place. We are now down to three lovely women." Kriss and Elise joined me in the back of the room. I smiled at them. "Ladies Elise, Kriss, and America are all beautiful, smart, and charming women. But I must pick only one.

"Elise," He looked her in the eyes from across the room. She looked up at him, hopeful. What was he doing?! My breath caught in my throat. "You're beautiful, and smart. And I really enjoyed the time I spent with you… But there's just no connection. I'm sorry." Elise nodded and simply walked out of the room. No pain, no loss, but no gain.

"Kriss, you're simply lovely. You're funny and sweet. And you're always there for me to talk to whenever I need to. But you're just not the person I want to spend my entire life with.

"America? Darling, can you come up here?" He turned his attention to me, as did the entire ballroom, including the cameras. I smiled softly and lifted my dress just enough for me to walk. He took my hand the second I was in reach and helped me up the stairs. "I knew, from the moment I met you in the gardens that night, that you were something special. Even when you didn't love me back, I loved you. I'll always love you." He got down on one knee. I gasped softly. Even though this is what a proposal is, I didn't expect him to get on one knee in front of everyone- the entire nation. "I promise to love you with all my heart, for the rest of my life. Marry me?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was almost in tears, as was almost the entire nation. He stood up. And I threw my arms around him. He spun me around in his arms, then set me down and kissed me. In front of the entire nation. Then he slid the ring on my finger. I looked at him questioningly. It wasn't the ring I picked out in the jeweler. It was older, but more beautiful. He mouthed 'one second'. I nodded slightly. Then we turned to the crowd. They cheered and whistled. Then they started yelling "KISS! KISS! KISS!" We looked at each other. Then we kissed.

"You call that a kiss?" Some guy yelled. I looked around for the culprit. Then i saw him with my family, smiling mischievously. Kota! He's here! I looked at Maxon once more. And he kissed me like we were alone.

"People of Illea!" He said once we broke the kiss off like nothing happened. I gasped for air. "Your Princess! Princess America!" Then Queen Amberly glided in from a side door majestically. She was carrying a royal-red pillow with gold tassels. With a tiara on it. The tiara was all gold. The curves and swirls had gold-colored gems on it. 'Kneel' she mouthed to me. I obeyed, getting down on both knees with my head bowed. Maxon put his hand on my shoulder. Queen Amberly didn't say anything. No big speech or having me take a vow. She simply set the diadem on my head. Then she helped me stand. We faced the crowd. They cheered.

The three of us got off the stage to mingle again. But the Queen brought me off to the side.

"Go through that door. The maids will help you fix your hair and tiara and fix your makeup a tad." I nodded.

They fixed my hair so that the tiara fit around the mess of curls on top of my head then that the red curls cascaded around the tiara nicely. They fixed my makeup that was only slight and, thankfully, unnoticably, smudged from my crying session earlier.

I returned to the ball merely minutes later, almost totally unnoticed.

"Would you like to dance?" Maxon said, holding out his hand. I took it.

"I would love to." We walked to the middle of the ballroom, now surrounded by other dancers. And we danced. It brought me back to the time in his mother's study. Where we danced around the furniture and laughed when I tripped. But not tonight. Tonight I was graceful. I was royalty. We made conversation while we danced. We laughed and talked and danced.

Then my father tapped on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked Maxon.

"Of course." Maxon let go of me and my father started to dance. Really well, too!

"Since when did you dance?" I asked.

"Since you stopped being left footed." He joked in reference to my clumsiness. I laughed softly and there was a small silence. "I'm proud of you, you know." He stated. "You've really grown up a lot. And I'm sad that a lot of that growing up as here, where I couldn't be there with you. But I'm proud of you. You really stepped up to the plate. You're going to do great things for this country." I didn't know how to answer him, so there was another silence. "He love you, you know." He said softly.

"I know." I smiled.

"He came to me a few days ago. Asked me for my blessing to marry you."

"And what did you say?"

"Yes, of course. I've never seen a man love as much as he loves you…" I smiled again.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too." Then Kota cut in.

Immediately there was an awkward silence between us.

"You look beautiful tonight." He finally said.

"Don't beat around the bush." I said, almost pleading.

"Okay… what are we beating around the bush _to_?" He asked.

"Are you okay with me marrying Maxon?" I asked in a small voice, scared for the answer. He may be a jerk, but he's still my brother. I still care about his opinion… kinda. He sighed.

"The moment I left the house, I knew I was wrong. You wouldn't stick up for someone like that if they didn't love you. You were never fooled easily by lies, America. But I couldn't come back.

"Then mom came and told me how heartbroken you were and how the Prin- _Maxon_ spent the rest of his time comforting you and tell you how much he loves you. I had to make it up to you somehow. So I came here… I hope you're okay with me here?" He asked unsurely.

"Thank you, Kota. This really means a lot to me." We stopped dancing and walked back to where Amberly, Maxon, my parents, and Kenna were all talking.

"You're welcome, _your majesty_." He bowed playfully to me. I giggled.

My mom wore a simple dress. Like Elise and Kriss, simple always looked great on her. The dress was barely a ball gown. The skirt only flared out a little, but just enough to call it a ball gown. It was black, with black lace over it, giving it texture.

Kenna's dress was emerald green. It was simple too, but not in the same way my mom's is. I took two trays of champagne from a tray a butler was carrying around and handed one to Kota. Everyone else already had a drink. I took a sip of it.

"Since when did you drink champagne?" My dad asked teasingly.

"Since now." I answered. I took another sip while keeping eye contact with him, as if to make my point. He chuckled.

And so the group of us chatted. We laughed and chatted and small talked and debated and gossiped like we were old friends. We just stood and talked for about an hour.

Then I heard something I was not expecting.

From outside the ballroom, there was yelling. Then the alarms went off.

The rebels. They were attacking. There were too many people to fit in all the saferooms.

HAHA! I MADE A CLIFFIE! I've been cruel lately, I know. I'm sorry. It'll get better and better, I promise. I'm already planning on a good twist. But for now, you must wonder what's going to happen. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Thank you!

~C.A.M.3

America's tiara:

Gold_ 


	12. Chapter 12

So I know how much you all hate the rebels! So I made you hate them more in this chapter. :) your welcome. :)

As always, I'd like to thank all my reviewers!

Dl9571, winterprincess, GloryToTheWind, avaatquevale2250, lilythemermaid, prnamber3909, Who cares, maggiebswim

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Your reviews are what keep me writing this story! So keep it up! I love all your reviews so much! Thanks!

WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME:

From outside the ballroom, there was yelling. Then the alarms went off.

The rebels. They were attacking. There were too many people to fit in all the saferooms.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Most people, not knowing what the bell even meant, panicked. People were running this way and that. It was chaos. Simply chaos. There were people surrounding every exit. But the doors weren't open. WE WERE LOCKED IN! Maxon grabbed my hand and Amberly had my family follow us. He showed me a door that only royalty used. **That was locked too!** I looked at Maxon with wide eyes. His lips crashed to mine. We kissed like it was our last- which it was probable it could be.

The main doors burst open on the other side of the room and we all looked. One man, who walked like he was obviously the leader, walked in, flanked by men in all black carrying machine guns. The doors closed and locked behind them. The men shot multiple rounds in the air to get everyone's attention.

"How lovely!" The leader man said. "What a lovely, wonderful ball you have going on here! Are you all having a good time? Oh! How rude of me! My name is Thaddus Ramirez. Such an unfortunate name, don't you agree? That's why I want you to call me Ram. Just like old friends, yes?" His men started walking around the room, as if patrolling the people. Most of the people have either gotten down on the ground or clung to the walls. "I heard of a royal engagement! Is that true? Well, come forward! I want to congratulate you!" Maxon's hold on my hand tightened. He slowly moved us, so we were in the corner, with him blocking me from view. "No? Well…. I didn't want to do this, but…" He motioned to one of his men.

"**EVERYBODY! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!**" He shot rounded in the air, as if a warning to what would happen if they didn't. We all obeyed.

"Where is the lovely bride-to-be? Come now, Lady America- or should I say _Princess_ America. Don't you want your engagement present?" He asked. I clung to Maxon's arm even harder. "I promise you, Princess, I am not opposed killing every single person in this room until I find you. Oh and your younger brother and sister? Such cute little children, no?" That snapped me. That snapped me in half. I got up and started to run towards him.

"_AMERICA! NO!_" Maxon yelled from behind me.

"_**Don't touch them! Please! Don't touch them! They have nothing to do with this! Leave them out of this! Don't hurt them!**_" One of the men covered in black grabbed my arms in one of his hands. He zip tied my hands behind my back and held onto my arm.

"Now where's the Prince? C'mon, boy. Come out and save your Princess." The man turned so I faced where I came from, where Maxon was. I shook my head no slightly. I don't want him to risk his life for me. "No? You're not coming out? Well _you're a coward! You're nothing but a coward. You can't even come save the woman you love._"

MAXON'S POV

I knew he was right. I'm nothing but a coward. The words cut deep. I looked at America again. **The man had a knife to her throat!**

"Maybe you just need a little persuasion." NO! I can't! I need to stay strong. They're just trying to get to me! I can't! I looked away. I can't watch the fear in her eyes, as she looked straight at me.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T TOUCH HER!" He yelled. I looked over. Oh no…

"Hmm… Not exactly the Prince." The leader said to him. "But the father-of-the-bride will do." Then he took out his pistol. And shot him clean in the forehead.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_" America screamed. She sobbed as she saw her father's body lay crippled on the ground.

"No? Seeing her emotionally crippled isn't enough?" The man in black tightened his hold on the knife at her neck. Blood started dripping down her neck. "Don't kill her." The leader warned the man. The man stopped. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "So the pain of your love isn't enough to bring you out then. How about the pain of your people!" The men started spraying bullets everywhere but where I was, with my mother and America's family. I don't even want to know how many people were killed.

I HAD TO STAY STRONG! If I don't, if I come out, then they'll just kill me AND America. If I don't, they'll at least keep her alive to bring me out.

"Enough." The leader said. They immediately stopped firing. "Let's head out!" The leader walked out, followed by his men- one of which was dragging America with them.

"**No! Maxon! Maxon help! No!**" America screeched as they dragged her out. The second they were out, the gunfire stopped outside the room. The attack was over.

Those of us alive stayed down for a few minutes, just to be safe. But once everyone started standing up, I checked the door to the royal private rooms we were by. They were unlocked. I disappeared.

AMERICA'S POV

They dragged me out of the room. Why wasn't Maxon coming to save me?! Where was he? I screamed then sobbed then screamed then sobbed until we were out of the castle. Eventually they got sick of that and put a cloth over my mouth.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I groaned. I tried to move to get up, but I couldn't. I heard a noise behind me and looked back. Chains on the cold cement floor. They led from the wall, to my ankles.

"Oh princess! Good, you're awake!" The leader man walked into the room. "I know this isn't exactly the five star living you're used to. Oh wait! You _are_ used to it! You're a _five_!" He slapped me across the face with so much power, I fell back. "Get off the ground you filthy animal." He said gruffly. I glared at him. "**I said get off the ground!**" He yelled when I didn't obey the first time. I struggled to get up. And once I did, I hugged the wall behind me. And I glared at him.

He slapped me.

"Don't you look at me like that, you ungrateful little girl!" I held my stinging cheek. Tears started welling up in my eyes and I tried to fight them. But it was no use and burning tears ran down my cheek. Thankfully, he ignored them. He unlocked the chains keeping my to the wall. "Let's go," he said gruffly. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

When we reached a room with a white blanket over one wall and a camera, he put a piece of paper into my hands.

I stood in front on the white sheet, facing the camera.

MAXON'S POV

I stood by the TV. The Singers sat with my mom. But I can't sit. Not now. Not while she's in danger. The TV flashed on without any of us touching the remote.

"Hello, your Royal Majesties." A faintly familiar voice came on. Ram! "I believe your princess has something to say to you." The screen went to her. I gasped and held my breath.

Her usually red hair was dirty and messy. It look like she's been sleeping on the ground (which she probably has). The material of her dress was ripped and stained. She had a hand mark on her cheek. Her cheeks, now that I looked there, were hollow and her eyes and bags under them… my poor girl. I wanted to cry. She looked up.

"Maxon." She whispered like she could see me. Could she? She looked at the paper in her hands. "Maxon, they want a million dollars in cash. For every day you don't give them the cash, they'll-" her voice cracked. "They'll hurt me. And every day you don't hand in the money, another hundred dollars will be added to it. If they don't get it by January 20th, they'll kill me. They want you to deliver the money personally and alone. They want you to drop it off at the Skittle Square Train Station in locker number 638. The key will be dropped off at the castle…" She stopped reading. Then she sighed, crumpled up the paper, and threw it aside. "Maxon, I love you. Make sure my family knows that I love them, too. But you don't have to do this." A man appeared on screen. He punched her, but she kept on talking. "Don't put yourself in danger just for me! I'll be fine! Really!" He continued on beating her but she screamed the words out. "I love you!" Then the screen went black. Then the TV came back on. But it was Ram this time.

"How beautiful true love is! Remember, every day I don't have money, she hurts. Act fast." Then the camera went back on America, who was not bloody and bruised, laying on the ground. My heart jumped up my throat and I couldn't breath. "The pain starts now." A man in black kicked her and punched her, and stepped on her arm until it bent in an unnatural direction. Then the man stepped away. The camera let us take a good luck at all of her bruises and cuts and her now broken arm. Then the TV was black.

I couldn't think of anything else. I couldn't think of May crying in my mother's arms. Or Kota trying to ignore me. Or Kenna looking at me sympathetically. I just ran out of the room.

I swung my bedroom door open. _I had to get that money. I had to get that money. I had to get that money. I had to get that money. I had to get that money. I had to get that money._ I opened one of my drawers. I threw out onto the floor every shirt made of valuable material. When I found every piece of clothing that could be of value, I threw the drawers out of the dresser out of frustration. I went onto jewelry. I found every pure gold cufflink and every solid silver watch. I knew my mother was watching the frenzy from the doorway. So I started talking- more to myself than her.

"**I need that money! I need to get her home! I need her safe!**" I finished with the jewelry and sat in the middle of the mess on the floor. And I cried like a baby. I knew I had no right to cry. No right to feel bad. No right to hurt at all. Because I was safe, in my palace, surrounded by trusted guards. While my fiance was surrounded by the enemy as they hurt her and hurt her and hurt her.

My mother looked at me sympathetically and walked into the room. She said nothing. She simply sat down next to me on the floor, and held me as I cried.

It could have been seconds or minutes or hours later, but finally I was out of tears to cry. Mom helped me stand up. She hugged me and led me out of the room.

She brought me to the kitchen. I remember all the times when I was younger. After my father would beat me, I could cry and cry alone in my room. Whenever my mother found me, she didn't ask what happened. I don't know if it's because she knew or she didn't want to know. But she would simply dry my tears. Then, when I was done crying, she would take me to the kitchen. We would both devour half pints of ice cream. Moments back then, and now, she wasn't worrying about hiding her emotions, or acting proper- like a Royal Queen. She was my mother, trying to cheer me up.

I devoured my ice cream and asked for seconds. But she denied me before the cooks could say yes.

While we ate, my mother didn't say a word. She knew I was thinking.

If I couldn't get the money, why don't I just get her back without the money? I need to talk to the Parliament then the military. NOW.

"I have a plan. I'll be back." I kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

AMERICA'S POV

My arm was broken. I was no doctor, but simply looking at the unnatural angle my arm was bent and the extreme pain it's causing- it's broken for sure. But they didn't care. After my beating, they dragged me to a room. They threw me in and slammed the door behind me. I cried out when I landed on my broken arm. I struggled to get up, but when I did I went to the door. It was locked. There was no use wasting energy trying to get it open. I looked around the room. It was dark, dreary, and cement. Just like the last room. But this one had a small sleeping mat on the floor. And a tray of food next to it! I ran (well limped, but with the amount of energy it took to do it with, it might as well have been running). It was barely anything. A stale bun, and cup of water, and some crackers. I decided to save some, so I took half of everything and left the rest.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid my broken body on the mat. I fell right to sleep.

Poor Maxon! I'm so glad he has his mother to help him through it. Should, just a matter of opinion, who thinks I should bring Aspen back into the story? Not as a love interest, of course, but just as another character? Yes, no, maybe? Anyways did you think the rebels were a little too much? The whole ransom thing? Yes, no, maybe? Any other opinions?

Anyways! Thanks for reading!'

Love,

C.A.M.3


	13. Chapter 13

So thank you to my reviewers:

RitzaHerondale, Who cares, Frankfish, maggiebswim, avaatquevale2250, and Dl9571

You guys are amazing!

I have a special treat for you tonight- I just updated twice in a day! Your welcome!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Maxon touched my face tenderly. He looked sad, pained, but I could tell he tried to push all that down. Just for me. So we could have this one moment together. I knew I was dreaming. I knew I was going to have to wake up in a cold dark room with men trying to hurt me. And so did Maxon. But for now, we just laid in a secret meadow, surrounded by wildflowers. We memorized each other's faces with our hands and kissed each other softly on the lips.

"I have to go." He said faintly.

"I know."

"I'll come get you, I promise."

"I love you." I whispered. But he was already gone.

Then I was back in the cold, dark room. And Ram, the leader man, was standing over me. I glared at him. He took me away from my Prince, my happily ever after.

"Your fiance didn't pay. Time for your next television session. _Get up_."

And they hurt me again, in front of the camera. I knew the pain wasn't for me. It was for Maxon. The more I hurt, the more he hurt.

MAXON'S POV

I stared at the screen. I couldn't watch, but I couldn't look away. It's sick. I'm sick. I'm watch my love, my fiance, my Princess, being tortured like it's some kind of sick movie…

"Sire? The Parliament is ready for you." A man came in. The TV shut off on it's own like it did yesterday.

"The Parliament _and_ the military, like I requested?" I made sure.

"Yes. Yes, Sir." He responded quickly.

"Good."

"And have we found out how they're controlling the Television in the castle?" I asked irritably.

"No sir, but-"

"But WHAT? If we haven't found anything out, then WHY ARE WE HERE?" I exploded.

"Maxon." My mother said warningly next to me.

"My FIANCE is out GOD KNOWS WHERE having GOD KNOWS WHAT happen to her, and your telling me THAT YOU CAN'T TELL ME HOW MY TV IS EVEN BEING CONTROLLED!"

"Your Majesty, with all due respect," he started.

"**No good sentence ever starts with 'all due respect'!**" Oh dear lord I'm turning into my father…

"**SIR!**" He finally yelled. That shut Maxon up immediately. He was both steaming angry and stunned. He was just yelled at. By the men he's about to lead. "If you would just let us speak, I'm sure you'd be much happier with the progress. We may not have figured out the Television or how it's being streamed, but we could track the stream to a certain area." My face must've gotten excited, but he looked warily at me. "It's not an exact match. We only have a general area."

"I want a list of every single person living in that area. I want to be notified the SECOND you get ANY lead." I walked out of the room.

AMERICA'S POV

I slept, ate, and experienced pain. That had become my schedule. The only way of knowing that time had passed, of knowing another day has come, is the TV session. I knew it hurt Maxon more than it hurt me, so I tried not to show that I was actually in pain. But I knew my facade wasn't a very good one.

But every day I'm brought to the room with the white sheet, they don't know what they give me. They give me hope. They give me hope in knowing that Maxon hasn't paid the money. Hope that we wouldn't just sit around and watch my pain like some kind of sadistic movie. That he wouldn't let my pain go on forever. Hope that he actually has a plan. That he's going to get me out of here. Hope that we're going to have our happily ever after, after all. Hope is the thing that keeps me counting the days.

MAXON'S POV

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD PEOPLE THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED!**" I bellowed at the knock at my door. The door opened, ignoring my irritation.

"Maxon?" It was May. Sweet May. Each day I spent in her presents, I fell in love with her sweet innocents. She's like a sweet daughter or sister to me.

"May! I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." Then I noticed she was about to cry. "May? What's wrong?"

"I miss my sister!" She cried. My heart simply broke. I hugged her.

"I know. I know you do. I miss her, too."

"Why won't anyone let me see the videos of her?" I hesitated.

"Well, they're not for little ladies."

"But she's my sister! How do I know if she's alive or not!?"

"If anything different happens, I promise you'll know, okay?" I had a feeling that this conversation would last a while, so I led her over to my couch by the fire.

The brown leather couch was worn with use. There was a brown plaid blanket with tassels thrown over the head of it, giving it a homey feel.

We talked about America. About Kota and Kenna and Gerard. We talked about her father. All the sweet memories of him. She cried and cried when the subject came to him. But she was able to talk about him. And that was good. May asked about my parents. About my mother and father and what it was like growing up as royalty.

Eventually she fell asleep on the couch. Then there came a knock at the door. It opened without my consent. A man bowed.

"Your Majesty." he said in a regular voice level. But I shushed him. I got up slowly from the couch so I didn't wake her. I threw the blanket over her and walked up to the man.

"The Princess' sister is sleeping in here. Let's go outside and talk." He nodded but I could just about hear the gears turning in his head. I went over my sentence in my head. Oops. America has two sisters. One of which is married. I could have just hinted at something that wasn't true. So I fixed it. "Miss May really is a sweet little girl. She's like a sister to me." He nodded and the gears in his head stopped turning.

"You said you wanted to be notified. There's been a breakthrough on the Princess' case. We think we might know where she is." My heart jumped. I'm getting my love back.

"Gather Parliament and the Military. Be in the meeting room by four in the afternoon. Notify no one but those people. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." He left. I was about to turn around the go back to my room when Kota walked by.

"Have you seen May?"

"Yeah. She came to me about an hour ago. She fell asleep while we were talking. She's on my couch napping now."

"Great," He tried to sound happy he found her, but I knew he thought it was just one more person lost to me… He really doesn't like me, does he?

"This will happen TOMORROW. Understood?"

"Yes, sir"'s echoed around the room. I left to make sure America is still alive. The TV should be turning on at any minute now.

AMERICA'S POV

It's been roughly five torture sessions since my first, which makes it roughly five days since the ball. Maybe six, I don't know. All I know is if Maxon doesn't act soon, there won't be much left to save…

Almost every night, I've been dreaming of Maxon, of my family, and of the family Maxon and I could have together (if I live through this).

Tonight's dream was more of a nightmare. I never thought a dream with Maxon in it could be a nightmare.

"I don't love you. I never did. You're just a pretty face to be on my arm. I only ever liked you because you're easy to manipulate. You're easy to control.

"I'm not coming to save you. Why would I? If it's just that easy to get rid of you, why would I try? Good bye, America. You're dead." He sneered and laughed evilly. Then the man laughing in front of my was no longer Maxon, but Aspen.

"You think you can come crawling back to _**me**_?! I left you for a reason! The only reason I ever came back to you is because you were the Prince's plaything! You're suddenly interesting. Do you think I'd take you back as the Prince's leftovers?! Good bye, America. You're dead."

I woke up screaming. My eyes shot open to Maxon standing in front of me. Another nightmare! I continued screaming.

"America! America it's me!" He said, rushed and quiet. I stopped screaming. It really was him! I tried to get up. But a week (or more, I don't know) of malnutrition was catching up to me. My good arm shook as it supported my weight. I couldn't get up. He went to help me. But his hand grabbed my bad arm and I cried out.

"Sorry! Sorry!" His hand went instead to my waist. As soon as I was up, I threw my arm around him- half out of happiness to see him, half out of need for his support. He wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me turn around so I faced the door. And Aspen was standing in the doorway.

"Aspen!" I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course."

"I'll explain everything to you, later." Maxon whispered in my ear. I simply nodded. Maxon, Aspen, and a few other men led me out of the room. I never really got the chance to look at the place (I was either blindfolded or half-conscience from the pain). From the looks of it, I was in a normal basement of a normal house. They helped me up the stairs and into a hallway. The only thing in the way of the front door, was twenty men, lead by Ram.

"Did you really think that two men with a half-thought plan could _really_ breech into a high security Rebel base and _actually_ get out?" He chuckled. "Boys." he mumbled. "Take the two of them back to the cell." he ordered his men.

"_Two?_" I noticed. Aspen looked at me.

"I'm sorry, America. You always knew I had a strong sense of self-preservation." He moved so he was no longer with us, but with the men, facing us with gun in his hands.

No… this cannot be happening.

HAHA I GAVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Did you like the Maxon/May sweetness? She's so cute! Reminds me of my little sister! So cute! haha so what do you think of Aspen? Most of you didn't expect this when you said you didn't mind Aspen coming back, did you? haha I hope you enjoyed this!

C.A.M.3


	14. Chapter 14

So it's my understanding that some people are a little confused on the ending and the lack of army coming to save America. I promise all (or at least most) of your questions will be answered in this chapter. At least I hope.

Thanks to: Noelle, who cares, person, Guest, BookWorm000, winterprincess, UnicornLover12, Dl9571, Melody, Frankfish, PeetaOrMaxon, GloryToTheWind, avaatquevale2250, maggiebswim for reviewing!

WARNING! There is blood and torture in this chapter. If you get queasy or anything like that- please don't read this chapter. I'll just tell you the basics of what happened next chapter, okay?

All copyright stuff goes to Kiera Cass.

I'm really really sorry for the long wait! I've been having trouble with the inernet, google drive, and my computer! I'm sorry!

So anyway, this has been a long A/N and you guys have been waiting so patiently for this chapter! So here it is!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"I'm really sorry." Maxon apoligised for the millionth time. "I really thought I could trust him."

"It's okay." I smiled softly and stroked his cheek with my good hand. "I would've made the same mistake." He relaxed a tad. "At least we're together." I offered.

"At least we're together." He agreed and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"So, quick question," I said after a small silence. "Why was it just you and Aspen? Why wasn't there like an army or something?" I asked. Maxon sighed irritably.

"Because parliament wouldn't let us. You see we're not married, so _technically_ you're not princess. Therefore, you're not royalty. Which means that they don't wanna waste time and money and people. It's stupid and there all this technical stuff. I'm sorry. I let you down."

"Maxon really. Stop saying sorry. Please. It's okay."

"**But it's not okay! I let you down**!"

"Please. Lets not fight. Please. Lets just be together while we can." I took his hands and begged.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He kissed me on the lips.

"Awww! How sweet!" We broke apart. Ram was in front of us. I didn't even hear him come in. Maxon moved his body just slightly. He was using his body to block him away from him. I clung to maxon's arm. He waited a few moments before he spoke again. "I admit I really didn't plan for this. I wasn't expecting this at all. The prince, coming alone with one of our few spies! How perfect! How great fate works! Now like I said, I hadn't planned for this. So I'm gonna have to wing it. And might as well use our resources while we have them." Maxon glared at him as he spoke. But I was too scared to conjure up anger.

"So were going to play a little game I made up here."

And he went on to explain his sadistic messed up version of a game. When he was done explaining (which was done only to make me scared) he prepared for it.

I sat in a chair, tied up and blindfolded, facing Maxon. Maxon sat on the ground where we were, chained to the wall. I breathed heavily, afraid of what's to come. Maxon saw that and tried to calm me.

"Everything's going to be okay, okay? Trust me. Everything's going to be all right. You'll be fine. We'll be fine. Just breath. Listen to the sound of my voice, okay? Concentrate. When it comes, don't pay attention to the pain, okay? Go to your happy place. Okay?" He said as calmly as possible. I could tell he was trying to be calm for me, so I didn't panic. I concentrated on breathing and the sound of his voice.

"Happy place," I repeated. "Maxon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"It's okay, by the way. I don't want you to tell them anything you shouldn't. Okay? It's okay. I can deal with the pain."

"It'll be okay, Mer."

"Awe! How sweet! The royal couple!" It was Aspen! I could tell his voice anywhere. But instead of warm and loving like all those nights in the treehouse, it was cold and harsh.

"Don't play with your food, boy." Another voice warned. Ram.

"Right. So here's how it's going to work. We're going to ask a question. You fail to answer the question in ten seconds, and little princess here gets hurt. Understood?"

"Aspen. You're not like this. I know you aren't." I whispered.

"Don't tell how I am and am not!" He slapped me across the face. I tasted blood on my lip.

"**Don't touch her!**" Maxon yelled. Ram chuckled.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." There was a moment of silence. "Let's start with a few easy ones to get started. Shall we?" There was another moment of silence.

"What's your name?"

"Maxon schreave."

"And your fiancé is...?"

"America singer."

"And you love her."

"Yes," Maxon answered.

"Good," Ram said pleasantly, interrupting Aspens interrogation. "Let's move on to the real questioning, shall we?"

"Maxon remember, I'll be fine. Don't answer anything you shouldn-" I cut myself off when I felt a knife to neck. Maxon didn't say anything.

"Do you know that we're looking for something?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what we're looking for?"

"No."

"No idea at all?" But Maxon hesitated. "Go on, I'm willing to listen to theories."

"A book?"

"Good, good." There was a moment before he spoke again. "Is there a secret library in the palace?"

Hesitation.

"Maxon, it's okay. You don't need to say anything. I'll be okay." The knife left my neck. Only to reappear at my left hand. I tried to move my hand away but he grabbed it and forced my fingers apart. He put the knife to my ring finger.

"Such pretty hands. Delicate fingers. Perfect for say- putting a ring on?" Aspen said. Funny how a year and a half ago, he was the one about to put a ring on my finger. The knife slowly dug into my finger. I tried to pull away but couldn't. I whimpered when the knife broke flesh. I could feel the blood slowly dripping down my finger.

"Okay! Okay! Yes! Yes there's a secret library! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her!" The blade left my hand and I was left there to bleed.

"Is there a diary in that library?" Ram asked.

"I don't know what girl would put her diary on that library but-"

"**Don't bullshit me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!**" I knew Maxon was playing dumb. We both knew exactly what diary he was speaking of. The blade reappeared again, but on my forearm this time. I tried to move away from it, but Aspens familiar hands grabbed my arm roughly and held me still. Again, he slowly put more and more pressure on the blade, until it cut into my skin. I could feel it cutting my skin and muscle. I couldn't help but let out a cry.

I could simply feel maxon's resolve slowly crumble.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'll be fine." I reassured Maxon.

"**No! Look!**" Ram said. "**Don't turn away, you coward! Watch! Watch your girlfriend! Look at her bleed! And it's because you can't tell the truth! Look at her pain!**" Rams voice now came from where Maxon was. He could just imagine ram forcing maxon's head to look at me. I was forced back to reality by the pain. The blade was given a quick flick under my skin. I tried not to. I knew it hurt Maxon more than it hurt me. But I screamed in agony.

"Yes! Yes! There a diary in that library! Please! I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just don't hurt her anymore! Please!" The blade left my skin.

"The diary is of president Illea, correct?"

"Yes," Maxon breathed. He sounded defeated. And it simply broke my heart.

"I am going to release you, understood? And you are not to move until the door is shut. And if you don't, I will hurt you both more than you can possibly imaged. Understood?"

"Understood." Maxon ground out. Chains clanked together. Then there were footsteps and the door shut. Maxon gently removed my blindfold. Then he silently moved to work on untying me. All the while, I tried to stay awake. I was suddenly very tired...

"America! No! Stay with me! Stay with me, darling. Please!" He begged. But I was too far off to care.

My eyes fluttered open. My head hurt, so I tried not to move it. But my eyes moved to see where I was... I'm so confused. Where am I?

I was laying in a cushiony bed, with about two pillows under me. Something uncomfortable was at my nose. I reached to take the uncomfort away. But something stopped my hand. Another hand. I looked at its owner. Maxon!

"No," he said patiently. "Leave that there, darling." I looked down to notice a needle stick in my arm. I reached with my other, free, hand to take it out. I don't like needles! But Maxon stopped me again. "Mer, stop. It's okay."

I tried by to cry, but the tears overpowered me.

"Maxon," I tried to say. But my voice was raspy.

Only then did I realize how fuzzy my brain was. How dry my throat was. How empty my stomach was.

"Yeah,darling?" He asked with a small,gentle smile.

"Water," I whispered. He looked at me with realization.

"Can I get some water over here for her?" He raised his voice. A nurse brought a cup of water over. I tried to hold it, but my arms shook. He took the water gently from my hands and put it to my lips. I sipped at it gratefully. Finally, when I was able to talk, I asked the first question that came to mind.

"What happened?"

Hey! So next chapter will be Maxon's POV telling what happened. Then we'll go back to the romantic mushy-gushy stuff I know you all like!

Thanks!

~C.A.M.3


	15. Chapter 15

Just a little Maxerica fluff this chapter! It might also answer a few questions! If you still have questions, PM me or put it in a review. (PMing is easier so I can answer you personally).

Anyway I'm sorry for the long wait on the last chapter!

And thank you, winterprincess, Melody, UnicornLover12, Who cares, istillliveinadojo, atiyaturrehman64, Dl9571, lilythemermaid for the great reviews! Keep it up! Reviews make the chapters come faster!

Kiera Cass owns The Selection!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

MAXON'S POV

After they released my wrists, I twisted them around. There are marks and bruises where the cuffs were. My arms are also sore from pulling at the chains, trying uselessly to get to America. I dared not go against their orders against their orders and waited for the door to click shut. I, as gently as I could, removed the blindfold so it didn't rub against the bruises now sporting her face. Her face was pale and her eyelids were slowly closing. I untied her as quickly as I could. But I could tell her body was slowly going lack.

"America! No! Stay with me! Stay with me, darling. Please!" I begged. I picked her up, but she was limp in my arms. I carried her two steps to the bed pad on the floor. Blood was slowly soaking into the now limp gold dress. I ripped up the bottom hem of her dress and made a makeshift bandage. I mostly focused on her arm, which was a deep cut that was bleeding down her arm. The cloth was quickly soaked red. It wouldn't stop bleeding! I would have to go onto the other cuts and change that later. I put a tiny cloth around her finger. Who ironic. There would be a scare there… that will be covered by the ring I gave her.

Just as I finished, the door opened. I turned around to face the door and made sure my body blocked her from view.

A group of men walked into the room. I relaxed. They wore the Illea military uniform.

"She's unconscious from blood loss I'm fine. She got the blunt of it. Get her out of here!" A soldier picked her up. "Be careful!" I snapped.

"Are you sure you're okay, sire?"

"Yes." I snapped.

*In the Palace infirmary*

They forced me away from her the second we arrived at the Palace. So I sat outside her door as nurses and doctors came in and out. I simply sat there, helpless, as my knee shook up and down nervously.

Then all the nurses and doctors walked out. Everyone walked away except one doctor and one nurse.

"We're done everything we could." He said sadly. My face fell and I collapsed onto the seat. "We've done everything we could." He repeated, "And she'll be fine." He added brightly. That was sick joke. A cruel sick joke. "She's suffered from some blood loss and there will be scars, but she'll be fine. She's unconscious from the painkillers we've given her. But she should wake up soon. A nurse will be stationed outside the door if either of you need anything." He walked away and I walked through the door.

She was lying in her bed. I made sure she was placed in the Princess Suite, where she belongs. The blue comforter was pulled halfway up and she wore a hospital gown under it. She had a plastic tube around her face by her nose and I noticed a needle going from her arm to a few bags on those hangers by her bed.

I sat on the chair next to her bed and held her lifeless hand.

"I love you, ya know." I knew she couldn't hear me. But I had to say it. "And don't you dare ever scare me like that again! I can't live without you! I love you so much. I love your laugh and your sense of humor. I love your family. I love your little sister like she's my own and your older sister and younger brother. And believe it or not, your older brother. I think you're amazing. I can't even imagine living without you. I love you. Come back to me, America. I love you." I kissed her on the forehead. Her hand fluttered a tad in mine. Her eyes slowly opened. And, of course, the first thing she does is try to rip off the plastic tube from her nose. I took her hand softly.

"No," I said patiently and softly. I knew she was a little dazed and confused. Probably with all the meds the doctor gave her. "Leave that there, darling." I said softly. Like she didn't even hear me, she tried the needle in her arm. I stopped her again. "Mer, stop. It's okay." I reassured her. Her lip quivered and tears started to form… My poor girl! She's probably so scared and confused!

"Maxon." She whispered. I could tell her throat was dry and sore just by the way she talked. But by the way she said my name, I knew she was trying to ask or tell me something.

"Yeah, darling?" I asked.

"Water," She answered in a whisper. Oh.

"Can I get some water over here for her?" I asked the nurse outside the door. A few seconds later, she walked in with a cup in her hand. She handed it to America and walked out. But her arms were weak and shook by simply holding a paper cup. I took it gently from her hands before it spilt all over. I put it gently to her lips and she drank it all. When she finished it, I set it on the side table. I could tell she was trying to talk, so I waited patiently. Finally she spoke.

"What happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

"After they tor- after they hurt me, I passed out. Then I woke up here." She said in a small voice.

"Well, you've been out for a little less than a day. A little after you passed out, they rescued us. They brought you straight here and have been working on you for about an hour. This is the first time I've seen you since they rescued us… America, you really scared me! I thought I was going to lose you!"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed her gently on the lips, as if she were an antique china doll that could shatter at any second now.

I could tell she was slowly becoming more and more awake and aware.

"Maxon?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

"In your room." I said like it was obvious.

"This isn't my room." She pointed out softly.  
"It is now. This is the Princess Suite. Don't you remember me showing it to you?" I asked. Realization crossed her face. She smiled. There was a small silence, each to our own thoughts. Until she spoke again.

"When can I get up and walk around?"

"When the doctor says so." I said sternly but softly. She yawned. "You're probably tired. You go to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" She lied like a little child. If she were standing she would've stomped her foot.

"Too bad," I said jokingly.

"Lay down with me?" she offered. I sighed playfully in fake defeat and climbed in. I threw the covers over us. She cuddled into my side the best she could with her injuries and was soon fast asleep.

Hey! Me again! Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to update soon to make up for the long wait. I've been having computer problems a little so you might have to bare with me sometimes.

Anyways I hope you've been liking this story!

Thanks for reading!

~C.A.M.3


	16. Chapter 16

Just to kind of help you, here's a timeline.

December 25th: The Christmas Gala. America was kidnapped.

December 26th: The first video was put on the Palace TV's, saying that they have until January 20th to pay the money.

December 26th-January 1st: She was tortured every day and broadcasted on the Palace TVs.

January 2nd: Maxon and Aspen come to save America. Aspen betrays them. America was tortured to force Maxon to give information.

January 3rd: America wakes up

January 4th: This chapter, when they wake up once more.

I know no one asked, but I hope this might clear up some unasked questions.

Also, I forgot to add that America has her left arm in a cast (remember, the first time they tortured her on TV, one of them stepped on her arm and it broke). So keep that in mind. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that before.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

MAXON'S POV

My eyes opened and I looked around for the source of the interruption of my sleep. And my cell phone rang again. I groaned quietly and got up slowly so I didn't wake America next to me.

"Yeah?"

AMERICA'S POV

I opened my eyes and immediately found what woke me up. Maxon was standing by the edge of the bed, talking quietly into his phone. His hand was clenched in a fist by his side. My hand went to his, relaxing him.

"Fine, Bye." He put the phone on the nightstand and turned to me.

"Are you okay?" I could see the tension by the way he's holding himself.

"Yeah," I could tell he was lying.

"You sure?" I asked. He smiled softly at me.

"America, you're going to have to accept that there are some things I can't tell you."

"Why does it have to be that way? Maxon, think about it! Your father's gone and you're to be the next King! You can make your own rules!" I said excitedly.

"…You know what? You're right! I should be able to tell you things if I want to!" He sat down on my bed and took both my hands in his. "But you've gone through a lot the past few weeks. I promise I will tell you when the time comes. But right now you really just need to rest." I sighed angrily. "Please? I'll tell you anything you want. Just not now, okay? I really just need you to rest." He stroked my cheek softly. "Please? I really just want you to be healed and healthy again." He stopped talking for a second, as if waiting for answer. But I didn't say anything. "Please? For me?"

"Okay." I gave in. He smiled and relaxed.

"Thank you."

"_But!_ On one condition."

"Anything."

"Don't let me get into the way of your country. But don't let your country get in the way of us, okay?"

"I promise." He kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you. Now I can tell you're mentally slowly inching your way to the door. Go! Go take care of whatever Parliament wants or whatever it is." He stood up.

"I love you, ya know." He said.

"I love you, too." He kissed me again.

"Oh! I almost forgot! The Rebels took this from you when they kid- when they took you." He took something small out of his pocket and hid it in his fist. He took my hand and slid it on my finger. The ring he gave me! I smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you." He kissed me on the lips and walked out the door. I watched him leave.

After he did, I spent my time admiring the little details in the ring. The door opened and I looked up. The doctor walked in.

He just did a short checkup.

"You're healing perfectly fine. In fact, you can probably start walking again. Only small walks here and there. Try not to put too much pressure on yourself. Go easy, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." I answered.

"You're welcome." He started to walk to the door. "Oh, and Queen Amberly wanted me to give this to you." The doctor handed me a note and walked to the door for the second time. "Good day, Princess America."

"Good day, doctor. Thank you."

_Princess America…_ I could get used to that…

_**Come to my office whenever you can.**_

Was all the note said.

I threw the covers to the side. I was wearing a hospital gown… I hate these things… I moved slowly and gently to the side of the bed, still lying down. I could feel the cuts and breaks all over my body. I gently brought my bare legs over the side of the bed. Using my hands for support, I slowly stood up, using the good arm, the one that isn't in a sling.

I knew I couldn't go to see the Queen- future mother-in-law or not- in a hospital gown. So I took two steps towards the door I remember Maxon showing me led to the walk-in-closet. Maxon just told me what the door led to. I didn't even look inside. I opened the one of the French doors and took two steps in. I blinked

And the next thing I remember, I'm back in my blue bed. I looked around, drowsy and confused. Maxon was sitting in the chair next to me. He read my confused look.

"You fainted, Mer. You seriously scared the living daylights out of me! I ran out of the room- in the middle of a meeting _with Parliament_- just to make sure you're okay.

"I… _fainted_?" I'm still confused. I thought I just blinked and suddenly I'm in bed...

"Yeah. The nurse outside your door heard you hit the ground. She came in to check on you and you were just lying there."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only like a minute or two. I've only been here for a few seconds." I was feeling better, so I sat up in bed against the padded headboard. "Careful." He muttered. He moved with me, as if we were magnets. Once I was settled he spoke again. "The nurse said it was probably just from lying down for so long. Your equilibrium was probably just off." I just nodded dumbly.

"I was just going to get changed. Your mother wanted to see me." He nodded.

"Just be careful. Go easy on yourself. If you feel even the slightest bit lightheaded, I want you to sit down, okay? I don't want another scare like this."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Now go back to your meeting. I'll be fine." I carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed for the second time. He stood up and grabbed my hand. "From now on, I want the nurse that's been stationed outside your door to stay with you wherever you go. Okay?" I didn't like the idea. "It's only temporarily. I promise… Nurse?" She walked in. "America this is Nurse Madeline."

"Hi," I said politely.

"Hello." She answered back politely.

"You'll be fine?" Maxon turned to me, worried.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. He kissed me chastely on the cheek. "Then I'll see you later."

"Okay." He left and I was left with the nurse. She waited to speak until the door was shut.

"The maids of the castle speak highly of you. I hope it's okay I didn't say 'Princess' or anything. From the rumors, you don't like any of that."

"No, I don't. Thank you."

"So? What's your plan for today?"

"Well first, I need to find something a little more… _appropriate_ to wear." I looked down at my hospital gown. "Then, I have a meeting with the Queen in her office."

"Well, then! Let's find you something to wear!" She said brightly. And from that moment on, I knew I made yet another friend in the Palace.

The closet doors were left open from I had opened it only minutes earlier. I walked in and gasped. The dark brown wood gave it a classy feel. It wasn't just a walk in closet. It was an entire room, just for clothes! There was a chandelier hanging in the middle with a circular and cushiony cream colored bench-like chair in the middle. One side was for shoes, another for jewelry and accessories. And another for dresses and pant-outfits. I even see jeans! (A/N: If any of you has seen the Princess Diaries, just imagine her walk in closet.)

Madeline helped me find a semi-formal outfit. Designer jeans, a nice white-ish cream-ish lace blouse, and heels. Madeline walked me to Amberly's door, even though my room is only a few rooms down from her study…

"I'll wait in your room for you." She said. I nodded. She walked away and I knocked.

"Come in," She answered. I did so. "America!" She stood up. Amberly walked to me and brought me into a gentle hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe a little sore and all, but I'm fine."

"Good." She answered. "Let's sit, shall we?" she motioned to the couches by the fireplace.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, first of all, I want to make sure you're healthy enough to go through with the wedding planning and the wedding. I don't want you to push yourself too far." As she spoke, I gently hugged my broken arm to myself. That stupid cast is always going to get in the way, isn't it…?

"I'll be fine." I assured her.

"America, you're so strong. But I heard of your little fainting session. I need you to promise me that you won't push yourself. If you're not feeling well or _anything_ please give yourself a break."

"I-," I started to protest.

"I know, you're fine," She said impatiently. "But promise?"

"I promise." I said just as the door opened. I turned my head to see who it was. My mom, Adele, Kenna and May walked in.

"Just in time!" Amberly stood up to welcome them. I moved to do the same, but they stopped me.

"You sit!" My mom ordered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine."

"America just promised me that she would take it easy." My mom simply laughed

"If you ever need my help getting her to keep that promise, just tell me. I have a feeling that promise won't last long." Amberly laughed along with her. We all sat.

"So it turns out," Amberly started seriously. "We have a wedding to plan!" She finished excitedly. I smiled. We got down to work.

"First, what season do you want it in?" My mom asked.

` "I don't know… This is my first winter here and it's absolutely beautiful with all the snow and ice. But it's too cold. I don't want to have to wear a jacket or cloak over my dress…"

"So no winter. That leaves spring, summer, or fall." Kenna said.

"Fall was probably the best time I've ever had with Maxon. But again, I feel like it'd be too cold. As pretty as the fall is, I just don't want to have to worry about the weather."

"So Spring or Summer?" Mom said.

"I don't know… Both are my favorite seasons… I don't know…"

Amberly smiled and I smiled back. Everything is slowly, piece by piece, coming together. There was a moment of silence before Amberly spoke again. "America, it's tradition to get married in the city Cathedral. But I want you to have a choice. So here it is: I know you love the gardens, so you can have the wedding out in the gardens. You can do it in the Cathedral or somewhere else, even. You can even do it here, inside the Palace, or back in your hometown. It's your choice." I bit my lip.

"And it's tradition to get married in the Cathedral?"

"Yes, but-," She was cut off by a large sound. The alarms for the Patriots! I was suddenly back in that cell, where I lived for days and weeks. I forced my mind back to reality and blinked a few times to stop myself from crying. They were coming back for me. I just knew they were. Amberly led us to the secret passages that brought us to the safe room. My mom comforted my trembling self and Kenna held May's hand. We entered the safe room and they shut the door. I sat down.

I sat down and concentrated on simply breathing. I was safe. I was safe. I was safe. I reminded myself. The door opened and I snapped my head up, expecting to see Ram and his henchmen, coming to get me. But Maxon ran through the threshold, going straight to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing my eyes are close to tears. I took a shaky breath and nodded. I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't say a thing. He simply took my hand and sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled into his side, forgetting our mothers and my siblings are there with us. My dad and Kota were led in minutes later. They took in our embrace but didn't say a thing. They just went to the other side of the room to join the rest of my family and Amberly, all of whom are communicating like they're old friends, not Fives speaking the their Queen. I was grateful for that.

Eventually, Maxon moved his probably now numb arm from in between us to around my shoulders. He made comforting circles on my arm with his thumb.

"You're safe, ya know." He said quietly after a little bit of this.

"I am now." I answered. He let his head rest on top of mine.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They let us go and we walked out together. "I have a question for you?" I said.

"Okay?"

"Do you wanna get married in that Cathedral?"

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"I don't know…"

"Well… When I was young I always imagined my wedding in that Cathedral…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I want what you want." He kissed me on the nose at my answer.

"Then yes." He said. "Have you decided a date yet?" He asked after a moment.

"Kind of... I decided it would be spring or summer. Somewhere around there." He just smiled.

"Sounds perfect already," He kissed me lightly. I decided at that split second I wanted to do something for him… like the song I made on the piano.

"Wait, your birthday's in August, right?"

"Yeah, August 23. Why?"

"Because that's the date of our wedding now." I kissed him on the cheek and pranced away with a smile on my face. He chased after me down the hall. "Hey! Wait!" He caught up to me. "What do you mean that's our wedding date?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said playfully.

"Yes. But that's not what I meant." He answered.

"Happy Birthday." I said. And I walked into the Princess Suite. I looked at my blue walls and the Grand Piano that was brought in. The blue walls, my favorite color of it, even. That would be the color scheme for the wedding! Blue! That's perfect!

A/N: Hey! It's just 'lil ole me! So I hope you like the chapter, and how fast she recovers. I also hope you like the outcome of the vote. If you don't… I'm sorry. But it's the way it's going to be.

So I admit that I had to kinda make my own decision, too. There's a three way tie in the season's section. So I had to choose one. I'm sorry if you don't like what I decided.

Here's the scores!

_**Color Scheme of the Wedding:**_

1. Gold: | (1)

2. : | (1)

3. Blue/Silver: | (1)

4. Blue/Gold: | (1)

5. Purple/Blue: | (1)

6. Gold/Silver: | (1)

7. Light Purple/Light Blue: | (1)

8. Light Blue/Cream: | | | (3)

9. Blue: | | | | | (5)

_**Kind of Wedding/Location:**_

1. Outside and/or Beach: | (1)

2. Chic Modern: | | | | (4)

3. Classy Cathedral: | | | | | | | | | (9)

_**Season of the Wedding:**_

1. Fall: | | (2)

2. Winter: | | | (3)

3. Spring: | | | (3)

4. Summer: | | | (3)

So again, I'm sorry if it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, but I'll try and make it up to if by MAKING THE BEST DANG WEDDING EVER! Haha… Again, if any of you guys have any ideas for like the reception or anything you want them to say during Vows or anything like that, please let me know. I'm open to it all. I might now use it at all or I might use everything you say or maybe somewhere in between. But I'm open to opinions and options.

Thanks!

~C.A.M.3


	17. Chapter 17

First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry. It was brought to my attention that I killed off America's father during the Ball attack. But then in the last chapter, he was in the safe room. You're not going crazy, I didn't put that in there. I'm sorry. It's my fault. Can we please just imagine that he wasn't there and it was just Kota walking in, not Kota and the dad? Thanks!

I also forgot to say THANK YOU! To all who reviewed and voted! Thanks so much!

Anyways! You guys have been lacking on the reviewing! C'mon! More reviews!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

AMERICA'S POV

I eyes opened and the first thing I saw was my royal blue ceiling. I smiled. It was going to be a good morning; I can just feel it now.

Then I tried to move to get out of bed. I groaned in pain… Maybe there was a little too much stress yesterday…

"America? Are you okay?" Nurse Madeline asked. I didn't notice she was in the room.

"Yeah, just a little sore," I answered.

"Too much stress yesterday, what with the fainting and the wedding planning. Then the Rebel attack! Maybe you should stay in bed for the day. Just relax."

"RELAX? How am I supposed to plan a wedding in bed?"

"You have plenty of time to do that. For now you just need to heal." Then there was a knock. But it didn't come from the bedroom door. It came from the door connecting my room to maxon's.

"America? Are you okay? I heard yelling."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I called back.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I answered him. The door opened. Without him even asking, I told him the problem.

"She wants me to stay in bed all day!" I said stubbornly.

"Ya know, after yesterday, that might not be so band am idea." He stuck up for her.

"Ugh! Fine!" I slammed my head back on the pillow. Maxon walked over to me. I heard the door shut and assumed Madeline found her way out.

"Just relax, please." He took my hand that was rest on top of the sheets covering me.

"Stay with me?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could. But I have meetings and things to do. And you have some healing to do." He kissed hand and left with an "I love you".

MAXON'S POV

I made my way down to the Palace prisoner holding cells. It's in the lower basement, under the maid's quarters. I went to the back of the prison. In by the door of the back room, a guard was standing.

"Sire, with all due respect, I'd like to know why another soldier is being held prisoner."

"Because he's a traitor, that's why." I said gruffly. He sensed my bad mood and nodded curtly. He opened the door for me and I glided through. The man, now in loose prison uniform that hung loosely on his malnourished body, lifted his head. He had a black eye. He was tied to a chair. There was an empty chair in front of him. I spun it around and sat on it backwards. I took out his file I took before I came here.

"You here to brag? You win. You get her." He said, his voice raspy. I ignored the comment.

"Aspen Leger, age nineteen. Previously a six before drafted into the military, where you were stationed at the Royal Palace. There, you had an affair with one of the Selected, America Singer." His head shot up. He had a panicked look in his eye. I knew the silent questions he was asking. "Yes, I knew. No, I'm not going to punish her for her. She's a big girl; she can make her own decisions." He relaxed. "You were raised with a single mother. You have three siblings, Celia, Kamber, and Jemmy. You lived in the Carolina Province." I paused.

"Why you sayin' what I already know? This for me or for you?" I pursed my lips at his interruption.

"Sometimes the simplest of information about a person can show cause for their actions."

"Okay, doctor, go ahead. Figure me out." He taunted.

"I don't think you're in place to taunt me. You're the traitor being held captive. I'm the Prince doing the interrogation."

"Interrogation? So that's what this is… I thought it was two guys talking about the girl they both love." He teased. I punched his jaw. His head whipped to the side and he flexed his jaw.

"I'm not in the mood for your comments!" I hissed. I didn't like hurting someone who was so close to America. But he betrayed her. He hurt her. He deserved it. "Now…" I said when he only glared at me, not saying a thing. I hope he learned his lesson. "The Rebels moved from the warehouse we were kept at. Where are they?" He scoffed.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm here." He pointed out. I punched him- in the gut this time. He let out a groan at the impact. I waited patiently for him to answer. "I really don't know. It's not something they would tell me."

"So you weren't high up enough to know things like that?"

"Yeah, okay? I was just a pawn to get to America." He admitted.

"How long have you been in contact with the Rebels?"

"Since about the time of the ball. Just a little after that, even."

"What did they want?"

"Same thing I actually did. I went to save America, betray you guys and have everyone in the rescue party taken, too. Although, it worked out a little better than expected when it turned out to be just you and me. I warned them. That's why it was so easy to get in." After he finished the explanation, I stayed silent for a bit, taking it all in.

"You two dated for how many years before The Selection?"

"Two years." He answered easily. "But I don't see how this has anything to do with-," I cut him off.

"It has everything to do with it." I waited before asking the next question. I didn't want the answer to it. "And you loved her?" He hesitated, not sure how to answer that. "The truth, preferably," I said when he looked like he was ready to lie.

"Still do…" He admitted quietly.

"Then why did you betray her? Why did you hurt her?"

"Because," he started but he stopped himself.

"Because?" I urged him on. He looked like he was about to explode with the information he's holding back. "Because of self-preservation- like you said before. Right?" I urged him on.

"No-," but he stopped himself again. "They-," he stopped himself again.

"They what? I thought it was self-preservation? Hmm?"

"That's a lie I regret saying." He said sadly. And I almost believed him. Almost. I just stared at him until he spoke again. "They have them," he said brokenly. "They have my mom and siblings. They were gonna kill them if I didn't do this. I love America but they're family. I can't turn my back on them now." I believed him now. Totally and absolutely believed him. I was about to ask another question when my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out to see who it was. It could be important. Nurse Madeline. I told her to only call me if America needed me there. I answered it.

"I thought I told you to only call me if America-," But she cut me off. Aspen shot his head up and her name.

"That's why I'm calling. She's sick. She has a fever and a stomach ache and is currently vomiting."

"She's- I'll be right there." I hung up.

"What wrong with America?"

"Nothing. She's just a little sick." I must've looked panicked because he commented.

"You really love her, don't you?" He asked, sounding defeated. I stopped for a second.

"Yeah, I do." And I left. "Feed him," I said to the guard at the door. "And let him go. Let him walk around the cell." He saluted and I rushed away. My poor America…

AMERICA'S POV  
After I barfed in my private bathroom, Madeline helped me stumble back to my bed, where I laid for about five minutes before Maxon showed up. He went right up to me and brushed the hair from my face gently. He didn't even say a thing. I scooted over and he lied next to me, on top of the sheets. I didn't even see Madeline sneak out, like she always does when Maxon and I have our personal moments. We were silent, each to our own thoughts but enjoying the other's company. I slowly drifted off.

When I woke up, Maxon was gone and Madeline was in the room. I could tell it was early to late morning by the sun shining through the window. I could tell, just by the seconds I've been awake, that I was much better.

"Feeling better? You look better." Madeline noted. I nodded.

"Much better. I still have a small stomach ache, but I'm fine."

"Good. You should eat, get some food in you. Then maybe walk around a bit." I nodded and sat up in bed.

A few minutes later, a maid walked in with a tray. She brought down four legs that sat on either side of me, and I had a nice bowl of soup and a bottle of water, sitting up in bed.

A while later, Amberly walked in.

"I'm happy to see you're getting along better this morning."

"Yes, much better." I agreed.

"As much as you need your rest, you should start your duties as Princess. Things like details for the wedding, and who will be your five personal maids. I know Maxon did a little, but you should also decorate your room. Just little things that wouldn't wear you out too much." I nodded, agreeing.

My room, already painted my favorite shade of blue, needed little decorating. A beautiful grand piano was brought in, along with different guitars and a violin or two.

HEY! I'm really really sorry for such a long wait! I've been kinda busy lately…

So anyways! Thanks to the people who are reading this. That means you stuck with with it after such a long wait!

One another note,

YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN REALLY LACKING ON A REVIEWS SECTION! GET WITH IT! C'MON!

Haha… sorry I had to yell… anyways!

REVIEW. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR SOMETHING THAT COULD HAPPEN BEFORE THE WEDDING OR DURING THE WEDDING PLANNING, PLEASE TELL ME! If you think like two certain people should really bond or anything like th at, let me know. I'm really having trouble writing this lately… So any suggestions would be great! Thanks!

~C.A.M.3


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey! So I'm really sorry for such the long waits! School has been in the forefront and I haven't had time to write. I'm sorry! Anyways I hope you like it!

Kiera Cass owns all the characters and The Selection Series! This is just a fanfiction!

THE ONE

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

They think the bout of sickness I had was either too much stress or a simple twenty four hour virus that hit at the wrong time. But either way, I'm perfectly fine now. Instead of pajamas I've been wearing, I dress in a comfortable dress and make my way out of my bedroom. I started to take a short walk. But that didn't last long. Curious about the multiple voices in the Parlor, I opened the door a crack. When I saw who was inside, I just opened the door all the way and walked in.

"Darling! You're out of bed! Are you feeling better?" Maxon got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Better, much better. What are you guys doing?" My mom and Kenna moved over the couch so I could join them.

"We're planning dad's funeral." Kenna was the only one who answered. There was an awkward tension in the room. Then Kota walked in, talking rapidly.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ameri-," He cut himself off when he saw me. He face turned to utter rage. "**YOU! What are you doing here? So you just **_**magically**_** feel better at will? How dare you! While we've been working out butts off for you and for dad and for **_**your wedding**_** you've been going 'poor me'! 'Poor Princess Me'!**" He spat the word princess. "**And while you've been so worried about your wedding, we've been planning dad's funeral. Which, by the way, wouldn't be happening if you weren't such a coward and let dad DIE FOR YOU! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?!**" Angry tears were now running down his face. I stood up shakily as tears threatened to overflow.

"_**Oh that's RICH coming from you! Aren't you the one who, the second you became rich and famous you ditch us! Not a penny from you while Gerard and May were sent to bed HUNGRY! How dare you call me selfish when you left this family for dead! You're such a hypocrite!**_" Before I could add something more, or even comprehend what had happened, I felt a stinking on my cheek. Kota slapped me! Before I knew it, Maxon was between us.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" He punched Kota. "GET OUT! _GET. OUT."_ Kota just walked away. As soon as the Parlor door slammed shut behind him, I burst into tears. An arm wrapped around my shoulders and led me to the couch. If I'm going to be Queen, I need to get a handle on my emotions! I sniffed and forced the tears away. Then I looked up.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Maxon said comfortingly.

"So what do we have so far?" I looked at the papers scattered on the table.

"America-," Maxon started.

"No," I interrupted. "I want to help." I said stubbornly. He just smiled and sat down. Mom, Kenna, and Maxon dove into an explanation of what's been done so far and what needs to happen. Being Princess, I knew this was supposed to be solely my job. But with the recent happenings and health, they wouldn't agree to that. But they did agree to me being in charge.

But all good things must come to an end. Maxon's phone eventually interrupted us.

"Yeah?" he snapped into the phone. I knew I shouldn't have, but I listened closely and caught a few words.

"Prisoner… Princess…."

"That's my call, not yours." Maxon in 'Prince Mode' can be scary. The man on the other line said a few things. "We'll see…" He hung up and turned to me. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow America real quick?" I could tell he went from my Maxon to the Prince. I nodded and got up. He led me out of the room, to the empty hallway. "Before I tell you, can you promise me you won't got mad?"

"Can't make any promises."

"America-," He started.

"Okay, okay! I promise!"

"Good… There is a prisoner down in the Palace prison cells. And he's calling for you. He's requesting to speak with you."

"Who?"

"America-," he started again. But I just interrupted again.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Officer Aspen Leger." I pretended that didn't faze me…

"And he wants to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Should I?"

"That's your choice?"

"What do you think?"

"As much as I don't like it, I know how close you two were. It might make you feel better if you made amends with him before the wedding." I thought about it. As much as I hate him right now for what he did to me, I know I'd regret it in the future if I don't talk to him.

"When?"

"Anytime you want."

"Now?"

"If you really want to, I can cover for you with your mother and sister."

"I kinda want you to come with him. And plus I don't know where it is." He smiled at my sheepish statement.

"Okay. How about we go tell your family we have to go do something then we can go down." He offered. I nodded and we walked back into the room.

The dark hall had dark iron, cage-like doors on either side. Arms were sticking out between the bars, reaching for me and Maxon. His eyes were straight forward, ignoring the prisoners on either side of him. But I couldn't help but notice. Some arms were skeleton-like. Skin was either taunt on the bone or loosely hanging. Some arms were muscular and tattooed. Most arms reached for me, but didn't dare come close to touching me, though I had a feeling if they really tried, they could. But most knew who I was and didn't dare touch me. Scared and wary of the people surrounding us, I clung to Maxon's side. One large, tattooed arm grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to come face to face with him; the only thing between us was bars. What was supposed to be the whites of his eyes were yellow, and the rest was pure black. When he smiled at me sinisterly, his teeth were yellow. I gasped and tried to rip my arm from his grip, but he was stronger than me.

"You're a pretty girl. Smart, cunning. Why don't you help us? Huh? You can help me! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" Maxon interfered, ripping my wrist from his hand.

"Get off her!"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" He yelled as Maxon led me away.

"I'm sorry." Maxon said as we walked away. "Some have been in here long enough." I didn't say anything. He didn't mean to what? At the end of a hall was a door that was pure metal, with bolts on it. There was a guard stationed there.

"This is your stop." I nodded and faced the door. Another guard came with a tray of food.

"Oh! Princess! Are you visiting him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you bring this in with you?" He offered me the tray of food and I took it. The other guard, who was at the door, opened it and I walked in. The door shut behind me.

It took me a second to let my eyes adjust to the dark, musty and dusty room. The only light was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. I noticed a crude toilet and a bed pad on the floor. Then I heard chains drag and my eyes went to the person sitting on the floor.

"I was wondering why the chained me up. They usually just let me walk around the room." A familiar but raspy voice came from the shadowy figure. I took a hesitant step towards him.

"I brought food." I offered. Not wanting to go any farther, I set the tray on the floor and slid it over to him. He reached and dragged it over the rest of the way. He started eating. Halfway through a bit, he spoke.

"Hmm, my apologies." He swallowed the food and stood up. "I forgot." He bowed deeply. "Your royal Princess." He said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm isn't needed."

"America, please," He started to beg when he realized I wasn't in the joking mood.

"Please, what?"

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. You need to understand, I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes! Yes, you did have a choice! How could you not know they would hurt me in some way?!"

"It's not like that… I knew they might hurt you. It's just…. America, I didn't have a choice. Please. They had my mom and sisters and brother! I really do love you! But they were gonna kill them if I didn't do that! Mer, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, forgive me! Please!" I approached him and held my hand out. His dirty hand touched my clean one. I helped him to stand up. He hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled into my hair.

Walking away, I never felt lighter, more carefree. As much as I wanted to just sit in the dusty old cell with him, like it was our old treehouse, I knew I couldn't. I had responsibilities. I had a funeral and a wedding to plan and a man to get out of jail. How ironic… I'm preparing to find closure in one life, to start a new life in my own, and to help another.

I don't know whether or not I forgive him. He probably could've taken better paths for helping both me and his family without having to choose. As much as I hate him for what he did, I understand why he did it. How would I have reacted in that situation? Would I have just about sold someone I love for someone else I love? Or would I have tried to find a way to get both to safety? I know what the better choice is and what the easier choice is. But what would I choose under pressure? These are questions I hope I never have to test.

So maybe I don't forgive him. So maybe I can see where he's coming from, though. But does he need to stay in jail? Or does he need to be let go? What happens now? It's something I need to talk with Maxon about…

A/N: Hey! So what do you think? Should America forgive him now that she knows the truth? Would you? What happens to him now? Continues being imprisoned, banished, killed, simply let go? Your choice! So more Maxon/May sweetness and Maxon/America sweetness coming up! Should Kota come back or do they never see him again, or? And maybe a little bit on Gerard, because I haven't brought him into this lately. And their mom… Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

THE ONE

CHAPTER NINETEEN

MAGDA SINGER (AMERICA'S MOTHER)'S POV

Everything was in slow-motion. I watched the bullet slowly move out of the gun, slicing through the air. It finally, after what felts like minutes of torture, watching that bullet, it hit something. Blood splattered as it tore through flesh. I felt my heart slowly rip in two, as slowly as this is all happening. I watched, brokenhearted, as he slowly crumpled to the ground. Though I knew that guns were supposed to make noises, it was all silent. Though my mouth opened to scream, to scream out his name, as if that would bring him back to me, nothing came out. Then, my mind was slowly brought away from the dream.

Waking up from the nightmare, I wanted to scream. I wanted to call out his name. I wanted to sob into my pillow. But I knew someone would hear me. I had to stay strong. I had to get through this silently, for my children. They're already hurting enough as it is- especially America. The poor girl is so strong, after everything that's happened, especially. I couldn't let them know how much I was hurting. I put my hand on the bed to help me get up. But nothing was there to put my hand on. I was laying on a couch just big enough for me to lay on. I pulled myself into a sitting position. I was just about to get up when a knock came at my door. The only person who's been visiting my room is Amberly, so I assumed it was her.

"Come on in, Amberly." I called. But when the door opened, it wasn't the queen's figure coming through the door.

AMERICA'S POV:

I felt bad. I felt really bad. I'm so selfish. Do I think of anyone but myself? Here I am, wallowing in self-pity when I should be comforting the rest of my family. How selfish am I? I knew I had to change that. So first order of business was my mother. After all, she was his husband, right? She must really be hurting, really miss him.

I knocked on her door.

"Come on in, Amberly!" My mom called from the other side. I opened the door and walked in.

"Expecting someone? I can come back later, if you'd like?" I asked unsurely. She seemed surprised to see me

"America! I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting her, she's just the only person-," But she cut herself off.

"The only one who visits you." I finished for her.

"No! Just that we've been planning things and all that." She covered up. I smiled.

"Yeah, I get it."

"So? How have you been?" She patted next to her. I took her offer and sat next to her.

"Alive, ya know?" I said sarcastically. She laughed lightly. I couldn't help but smile. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I miss this…"

"Me, too."

It felt nice to just sit down and talk with my mom. The only time I see her lately is with the other girls, planning things. I never get time like this anymore.

Later that day, I knew I should talk to Maxon. Thankfully, I ran into him in the halls.

"Maxon, we need to talk." I demanded.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked sheepishly.

"No, but you need to decide what's going to happen to him. And I want a say in it."

"I can do one better than that, if you want." He offered. "You make whatever decision you want about him, and I'll make it happen." I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you." He kissed me.

"You're more than welcome." We let go from our embrace. "Take your time. Oh! I forgot to tell you! We have a news conference in two weeks. It's just about the engagement and everything that's happened since then. You should announce your decision then."

"Okay, two weeks." I repeated.

"Yep, now I believe our mothers are looking for you. Go!" I went to find my mother and my soon-to-be-mother-in-law.

After finishing planning dad's funeral, I walked numbly to my room. For one in a long time, I had nowhere to go, no one to meet. So I picked up my new violin. I started playing, just an old song I know. I let myself get lost in it. Soon, I was playing my own song. It was a sad, bittersweet melody, like the background music in the sad part of a movie that would make the viewer cry.

Tears came in my eyes as I thought of why I was playing that; why I was so sad. I miss him. I love him. And I can never say goodbye. I can never say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made a mistake. I'm sorry its my fault he's dead. I ended the song as tears escaped my closed eyes. Small clapping startled me and my eyes shot open.

May was sitting daintily on the couch facing me. Wanting to appear strong, I wiped away my tears quickly before she saw them. She wasn't smiling like she usually was, but looked somber.

"I miss him, too." She said in a small voice. I smiled sadly and took the few steps to her. She stood up and I hugged her close. I'm not sure who I'm comforting- me or her- or both. Either way, it worked, and when we ended the hug, we both smiled softly to each other. "You're going to be a great Princess, ya know." She said quietly. I could only smile.

"I hope."


End file.
